Cruel dilemme
by Azalea-Maxwell
Summary: L'absence de Heero depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine se fait ressentir chez Duo, il doit prendre une décision. Quelle sera t elle ?
1. Chapitre I: Un choix difficile

Cruelle dilemme.  
  
Titre : Cruelle dilemme.  
  
Auteur : Azalea.  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : dramatique, sentimental.  
  
Couple : 1+2.  
  
Résumé : L'absence de Heero depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine se fait ressentir chez  
  
Duo, il doit prendre une décision. Quelle sera-t-elle ?  
  
  
  
Chapitre I : Un choix difficile.  
  
  
  
Je regardais la pluie tomber depuis la fenêtre de notre chambre restant silencieux.  
  
Peut-être devrais-je dire MA chambre.  
  
Non pas par possession des lieux, loin de moi cette idée, mais par le vide qui en découlait de  
  
par l'absence du soldat parfait. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que nous ne  
  
l'avions plus revu et je dois bien avouer que malgré son caractère glacial, le manque de  
  
présence auquel il faisait place ne me laissait pas des plus indifférents.  
  
A vrai dire, le c?ur de marbre qu'il est me manque terriblement. Combien de temps tiendrais-  
  
je sans ces yeux cobalts qui m'adressaient, sans qu'il n'y ait de préjudice, un regard rempli de  
  
froideur à mon égard ?  
  
Réussirais-je un jour à oublier ses »baka » ou encore ses « omae o korosu » ? Je ne pense  
  
pas. J'avais beau essayer de l'oublier, mais rien y fit ; Son image réapparaissait sans cesse  
  
dans mon esprit me laissant la nostalgie de ne peut-être jamais plus le revoir.  
  
Je devais trouver une solution. Comment ? Est-il toujours de ce monde ?  
  
Le bruit d'une porte qui venait de s'ouvrir me fit sortir de mes sombres pensées et une voix  
  
inaccoutumée douce parvint à mes oreilles. Assit sur le lit étant le plus proche de moi, Wufei me fixait.  
  
_ Tu as l'air soucieux, ça ne te ressemble pourtant pas.  
  
_ J'étais juste en train de faire le vide.  
  
_Tu pensais à Heero, je ne me trompe pas ?  
  
Surpris par cette remarque, j'étais impressionné de voir combien il pouvait être direct. Lui  
  
qui la plupart du temps est hors conversation.  
  
_ Tu as raison, je me demandais simplement si mes espoirs n'étaient pas vaincs.  
  
_Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
  
_ Je perds peu à peu confiance. Je me demande s'il reviendra un jour. Si ça tombe, il est  
  
peut-être mort à la minute où nous parlons.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, je le vis laisser place à un certain silence. Après réflexion, il reprit  
  
aussitôt.  
  
_ Le duo que je connais ne baisse jamais les bras et c'est ce qui fait sa force. Il a un  
  
mental d'acier, il ne se laisse pas décourager par le moindre rien.  
  
Ce que je venais d'entendre me fit chaud au c?ur. Un tel changement de comportement  
  
pouvait-il opérer dans une situation si irréaliste ? Fallait-il qu'un soldat ne soit plus pour  
  
qu'un autre soit mit à c?ur ouvert ?  
  
Décidément, je n'arriverai certainement pas à comprendre ce qui le pousse à agir de la sorte et  
  
qui plus est envers moi. J'ai tant de fois cru qu'il me détestait.  
  
Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, une larme coulait sur ma joue. Je le vis alors se lever et  
  
s'avancer dans ma direction. Du révère de la main, il en effaça toute trace.  
  
Il passa ensuite avec délicatesse un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra tout contre lui dans  
  
un élan de pure douceur.  
  
A cet instant, je ne réfléchie plus davantage et me laissais bercer, nichant ma tête au creux de  
  
son cou.  
  
_ Merci Wuffy, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler.  
  
_ Ne m'appelle pas Wuffy, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois !  
  
_ C'est juste que ça m'amuse ! répondis-je d'un ton provoquant.  
  
Ce dernier resserra son étreinte et me murmura quelques mots au coin de l'oreille.  
  
_ Il se fait tard, tu devrais te reposer. La nuit porte conseil.  
  
_Dans ce cas, nul doute que nous réussirons à trouver une solution.  
  
_ Je n'en doute pas.  
  
Je me sentis brusquement si fatigué que je ne pu bientôt plus me retenir de fermer les yeux.  
  
Le remarquant, il me porta jusqu'à mon lit d'où il resta immobile durant plusieurs minutes à  
  
me contempler dans mon état d'impuissance.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu as Wuffy ?  
  
Il fut apparemment surprit par ma question car il perdit tous ses moyens.  
  
_ Moi. Euh. Rien.  
  
Mais il se reprit très vite, c'est dommage, j'allais presque éclater de rire face à sa  
  
désorientation momentanée.  
  
_ Dors Duo et surtout ne t'inquiètes pas plus que tu ne l'es. Je suis certain que tout  
  
s'arrangera dans le meilleur des mondes.  
  
Vaincu par le surplus de sommeil qui me submergeait, je sombrais dans le néant ne pensant  
  
plus qu'à une chose : retrouver Heero.  
  
_ En attendant, ne te soucis de rien d'autre que de reprendre des forces. Tu en auras grand  
  
besoin lors de notre prochaine mission et à mon avis vu que nous ne sommes plus que  
  
quatre, elle ne serait tarder.  
  
N'obtenant plus aucune réponse de sa part, le chinois tourna les talons et ferma la porte  
  
précautionneusement derrière lui prenant ainsi garde de ne pas réveiller le natté qui dès lors  
  
d'un sommeil profond et réparateur aux dernières nuits blanches qu'il avait passé.  
  
Le lendemain, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux sur un plafond d'un blanc impeccable. Je  
  
détestais cette couleur. Je la détestais autant que je détestais de voir le lit à mes côtés vide.  
  
Les quelques rayons du soleil filtraient au travers des rideaux de la chambre, illuminant mon  
  
visage de leur clarté.  
  
Un peu plus de lumière que d'habitude, c'était censé me mettre la joie au c?ur, mais comme  
  
je le redoutais, la solitude qui m'envahissait depuis l'absence du soldat parfait revenait au  
  
triple gallot.  
  
Je me posais cependant beaucoup de questions. Notamment celle de savoir pourquoi je me  
  
faisais un sang d'encre à son sujet. Certes, je dois bien avouer que j'ai énormément de  
  
considération pour lui, même si ce n'est pas réciproque. C'est quelqu'un qui n'a peur de rien  
  
et qui n'hésiterai pas à se sacrifier pour une mission si cela s'avérait nécessaire.  
  
Mais il y a quelque chose en moi que je serai incapable de décrire, un sentiment qui grandit en  
  
moi en toute ignorance de cause.  
  
Si je pouvais seulement savoir ce qu'est cette chaleur qui parcours tout mon être lorsque je  
  
suis en sa compagnie. Que peut bien signifier cette sensation agréable qui s'empare de mon  
  
corps entier rien qu'au son de sa voix ?  
  
Un éclair me traversa soudaine l'esprit me laissant perplexe.  
  
Est-ce que c'est ça ? Est-ce que je. l'aime ?  
  
  
  
Je me décidais en fin de compte et cela contre ma volonté à sortir de mon lit. Je me sentais  
  
tellement fatigué que je n'avais plus le courage de me lever. Mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix !  
  
Zigzaguant légèrement, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain d'où j'ouvris l'armoire pour en  
  
sortir un jeans et un polo noir.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, la sensation de l'eau chaude sur ma peau me soulageait de mes  
  
précédentes pensées. Lorsque je revins dans la pièce habillé, ma natte mal refaite, je me  
  
sentais un peu plus serein.  
  
Malheureusement, ça ne dura pas longtemps ; Au moment de sortir de la chambre, ne  
  
contenant plus mes émotions, j'éclatais en sanglots.  
  
J'entendis de ce fait une voix mielleuse dans mon dos m'obligeant à me retourner afin  
  
d'identifier de qui elle venait.  
  
_ Duo. Je t'en pris ne pleure pas.  
  
Tentant de reprendre mes esprits et de retenir mes larmes, je lui répondis en lui adressant un  
  
faux sourire.  
  
_ Quatre ? Tu es là depuis longtemps, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver et je ne t'ai pas plus vu  
  
en passant d'ailleurs.  
  
_ C'est normal, tu te douchais lorsque je suis entré, tu n'aurais pas pu m'entendre.  
  
Je vins m'asseoir près de lui et pris sa main. Je savais que ma tristesse continuelle n'était pas  
  
faite pour le rassurer.  
  
_ Quatre je t'adore tu sais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.  
  
_ Tu ne t'alimentes même plus correctement et tu me demande de rester calme et de ne  
  
pas m'en faire ?  
  
Ne répondant pas à ces propos, je posais un doigts sur ses lèvres, le faisant ainsi taire.  
  
Il est l'une des personnes pour qui je porte une certaine admiration. Son soutient au sein du  
  
groupe et ses compétences au combat font partie d'un équilibre essentiel en chacun de nous et  
  
le fait qu'il se prenne la tête à chercher une solution à tous nos problèmes me peinait.  
  
C'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement réaliste et j'espère qu'il ne souffre pas trop du  
  
délaissement temporelle que nous lui accordons ces jours ci.  
  
_ S'il te plait.  
  
_ J'ai compris. Me répondit-il.  
  
_ Je ne veux pas te voir attristé par ma faute.  
  
_ Je suis désolé, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tant que je te verrai te lamenter sur ton sort,  
  
ma sensibilité refera toujours surface. De plus, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a pu arriver à  
  
Heero et il faut se rendre à l'évidence que.  
  
Je l'interrompis ne voulant pas entendre le reste de sa phrase.  
  
_ Arrête !  
  
_ Pardon ?  
  
_ Pendant que nous parlons, il est peut-être encore en vie. Nous ne devons pas abandonner  
  
et continuer nos recherches.  
  
_ Tout ça c'est terminé Duo.  
  
_ Je ne suis pas d'accord et je refuse de croire une chose pareille !  
  
_ Soyons logiques, nous n'avons obtenu aucun résultats lors de nos recherches.  
  
_ Tu m'embrouilles l'esprit avec ta logique.  
  
D'une démarche assurée, je me dirigeais vers le bureau.  
  
_ Je peux savoir ce que tu envisages de faire ?  
  
_ Si je te le disais, tu tenterais sans doute de m'en empêcher.  
  
_ C'est que tu t'apprêtes à faire quelque chose de contradictoire.  
  
Je m'approchais de l'ordinateur portable de mon bien aimé et passais ma main dessus comme  
  
une caresse, adressant à Quatre un regard plutôt suspect.  
  
_ Tu n'y penses pas !  
  
_ Eh si ! Tu m'as percé à jour. Mais je suis sûr que j'y trouverai ce que je cherche.  
  
_ Tu es malade !  
  
_ Tu trouves ?  
  
_ Je ne te garantie pas que son possesseur apprécie que tu ais fouillé dans ses affaires.  
  
Sur ces mots qu'il venait de prononcer, je revins sur mes pas et le poussais vers la sortie.  
  
_ Ecoute blondinet, t'es bien gentil, mais maintenant tu dégages !  
  
_ Mais Duo.  
  
Je l'éjectais hors de la pièce tandis que je fermais la porte à double tour.  
  
Je n'osais imaginer sa tête depuis l'extérieur, il ne devait plus avoir son sourire habituel.  
  
En effet, il se mit à marteler la porte des poings et à hurler sans reprendre son souffle.  
  
_ Duo ouvre immédiatement ! Je t'assure que si tu fais ça, Heero te le fera payer  
  
amèrement.  
  
_ Tant pis, je prends le risque.  
  
_ Tu n'es qu'un inconscient !  
  
_ Et toi un rabat joie.  
  
_ Je t'aurai prévenu ! rétorqua-t-il.  
  
_Bien.  
  
Il ne devait plus être là, car je n'entendis plus aucune réponse venant de lui. Parfais, j'allais  
  
enfin pouvoir me servir de cette petite merveille.  
  
Après avoir branché la prise, j'allumais l'ordinateur et patientais.  
  
Par chance, il n'était protégé par aucun mot de passe. Je laissais donc le programme s'installer  
  
et cliquais sur « recherches ».  
  
Un petit rectangle s'afficha sur l'écran suivit d'une consigne : « Identifiez-vous ci-dessus ».  
  
_ C'était trop beau pour être vrai !  
  
Il fallait bien se douter que le soldat parfait ne laisserait rien au hazzard. L'objectif que je  
  
m'étais fixé était peine perdu.  
  
Je pouvais cependant faire un essaie. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.  
  
Comment savoir ce qu'un c?ur de glace aime ou désire dans sa vie ? Je réfléchie l'espace de  
  
quelques instants et finie par pousser un soupir d'insatisfaction.  
  
.  
  
_ Mais oui ! Quel idiot je suis !  
  
Je tapais alors précipitamment « Wing Zéro », mais à mon grand désarroi, j'eu pour réponse :  
  
« mot de passe erroné ».  
  
_ Je l'ai sous-estimé on dirait.  
  
A n'en pas douter, Heero ne permettrait à personne d'avoir la possibilité de pénétrer sur son  
  
territoire. Et surtout pas moi !  
  
Je ne chercherai plus à savoir pourquoi il était particulièrement froid envers moi, ce serait un  
  
temps précieux de perdu.  
  
Je fermais désespérément la fenêtre et pressait la touche « esc ». Je cru tomber à la renverse  
  
lorsque je vis un message s'afficher sur l'écran. Il disait « prisonnier Oz ».  
  
Etait-ce lui qui l'avait envoyé en espérant que l'un de nous le lise ? Qui d'autre que lui sinon ?  
  
Le message datait de plus ou moins dix jours et je constatais donc que Heero avait décidé  
  
d'attaquer la base sans même nous en consulter. Certainement doit-il être sous la domination  
  
de nos ennemis à l'heure actuelle. Je dois tout de suite aller le chercher. J'espère qu'il n'est  
  
pas déjà trop tard. De tout de manière, le temps lui est compté.  
  
_ Je vais te sortir de là mon gars !  
  
  
  
Je n'avais pas remarqué combien il faisait chaud dehors et combien le soleil pouvait taper en  
  
cette saison de printemps. Ma montre indiquait 9h48 tandis que je me dirigeais vers le garage  
  
et en sortit une 4x4 noire qui n'avait pas dû être très souvent lavée vu l'aspect de la  
  
carrosserie et l'épaisse couche de poussière qui s'y était déposée.  
  
Certes, j'aurai pu faire le déplacement à bord de mon gundam, Deathscythe, mais je ne  
  
voulais pas prendre le risque de me faire repérer. Si c'était le cas, j'éprouverais assez de mal à  
  
vaincre l'adversaire sans les autres membres du groupe.  
  
Armé jusqu'aux dents, je démarrais l'automobile dans un but précis ; Je ne reviendrai pas sans  
  
avoir libéré le soldat parfait des griffes d'Oz. Je me dois d'accomplir la mission que je me  
  
suis fixé, c'est important. Je ne tenais également pas à prévenir le reste de mes alliés de quoi  
  
que ce soit. Les connaissant tous et en particulier le jeune arabe, ils me poseraient un tas de  
  
questions.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, j'arrivais à la destination prévue.  
  
  
  
Marchant avec attention au travers des couloirs de la base, je parcourais le lieu sinistre du  
  
regard. Je n'aperçu pas le moindre soldat en vu de me barrer la route. Etrange. Peut-être est-  
  
ce la pause déjeuner ? Mais tout de même.  
  
Je n'aurais pas imaginé que cet endroit pouvait être si abstrait de lumière.  
  
Je continuais d'avancer, lorsque je vis un escalier sur ma droite. Longeant le mur métallique,  
  
je vérifiais discrètement les environs. Fort heureusement, l'ennemi ne pointait toujours pas le  
  
bout de son nez à l'horizon. J'entrepris donc de descendre les quelques marches qui me  
  
mèneraient certainement au sous-sol. Là où devaient se trouver les multiples prisonniers que  
  
faisait Oz.  
  
En bas, un dédalle de couloirs s'offrit à moi.  
  
_ C'est pas vrai ! Comment vais-je faire pour le retrouver ?  
  
Une voix dans mon dos me fit soudainement sursauter.  
  
_ Et toi ? Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Je me retournais sans prévenance et brandis mon arme vers lui.  
  
_ Je te conseille vivement de lâcher ce que tu tiens dans la main. Dit-il pointant également  
  
son pistolet dans ma direction.  
  
_ Et si je refuse ?  
  
_Je me verrai dans l'obligation de t'abattre !  
  
_ Ca a l'avantage de la jeunesse éternelle, mais sache que je t'emporterai avec moi dans la  
  
mort. A toi de choisir, ta vie dépend à présent de la mienne. Tu es prévenu.  
  
_ Cette façon perfide de parler, tu ne serais pas le shinigami toi ?  
  
_ Exactement, en plein dans le mille !  
  
L'homme apeuré recula de quelques pas.  
  
_ Je ne tiens pas à me répéter deux fois. Repris-je. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de jeter ton  
  
arme par terre.  
  
Il s'exécuta.  
  
_ Sage décision. Maintenant, dis-moi où est emprisonné le pilote 01.  
  
_ J'ignore de quoi tu veux parler.  
  
_ Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ou je n'aurai aucun scrupule à tirer.  
  
_ Deuxième couloirs à gauche et c'est la neuvième porte sur la droite.  
  
Sachant qu'il irait tout de suite chercher du renfort si je ne faisais rien, je décidais de  
  
l'assommer. Le pauvre n'eut pas le temps de voir mon genou arriver dans son estomac et mon  
  
poing qu'il fut déjà au sol.  
  
Je me précipitais ensuite en courant dans la direction qui m'avait précédemment été indiquée.  
  
Mais très vite, je fus stoppé dans mon élan par une silhouette se dessinant au loin, trop  
  
obscure pour que je puisse la distinguer.  
  
Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, elle se dévoilait peu à peu.  
  
Quand enfin, n'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres, je compris qu'il s'agissait en fait de. Treize  
  
Khushnerada.  
  
_ Depuis le temps que je t'attends. Rétorqua-t-il sûr de lui.  
  
_ Que faites-vous ici ? demandais-je le menaçant de mon arme.  
  
_ Cela va de soit. Je savais que tu viendrais délivrer ton ami.  
  
_ Ca ne me dit toujours pas la raison de votre présence.  
  
_ Voyons, je tiens tout simplement à t'aider.  
  
_ M'aider ? Vous êtes notre ennemi !  
  
_ J'en suis conscient, et je te propose un marché.  
  
_ C'était bien ce que je pensais, vous y voyez votre propre intérêt.  
  
_ Ecoute-moi au moins.  
  
_ Soit, parlez !  
  
_ J'ai la possibilité de libérer le pilote 01, mais je veux qu'en échange.  
  
_ Continuez !  
  
_ En échange, je veux te posséder pour seulement une nuit.  
  
_ Vous êtes complètement fou !  
  
Il se mit à ricaner.  
  
_ C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Décides-toi et vite, si c'est non. va- t'en !  
  
_ Je préfère me débrouiller seul !  
  
_ Dans ce cas, je m'occuperai personnellement de son sort.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chantage ?  
  
_ Ce n'est non plus du chantage, mais une obligation. Tu ne laisserais pas un membre de  
  
votre groupe se faire lâchement tuer ?  
  
Quelle proposition mesquine ; Et dire que je ne peux plus reculer face à une telle situation. Je  
  
ne peux même pas m'opposer, je n'aurais pas la moindre chance.  
  
_ Alors ?  
  
_ J'accepte.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku. 


	2. Chapitre II: Situation délicate

Titre : Cruelle dilemme.  
  
Auteur : Azalea.  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, lemon. . . viol.  
  
Couple : 1+2 et 13x2(exceptionnellement dans ce chapitre).  
  
Résumé : Afin de libérer Heero prisonnier de l'alliance d'Oz, Duo conclut un pacte avec Treize.  
  
  
  
Chapitre II : Situation délicate.  
  
  
  
Heero :  
  
Terri dans ce trou sans lumière, je restais silencieux attendant une quelconque aide. Je savais que je ne parviendrai à rien en précipitant le moment où je pourrai m'enfuir.  
  
Qu'essayaient-ils de faire en me retenant ici ? Pourquoi ne pas me tuer tout de suite ? S'ils pensent que je vais leur révéler le lieu de notre cachette, ils se trompent sur toute la ligne. . .  
  
Quitte à y laisser la vie, je ne dirai rien.  
  
Jusqu'alors, ils m'avaient retenu ici sans pour autant me faire part de leur interrogatoire.  
  
Qu'avaient-ils en tête ? Pas une séance de torture, rien !  
  
Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille ; Certainement cachent-ils quelque chose, mais quoi ? Va savoir. . .  
  
Lorsque j'entendis du bruit non loin de ma cellule, tous mes sens les plus aiguisés furent mit en garde face à un danger inattendu qui surviendrait.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître dans l'entrebâillement un soldat.  
  
_ Et toi ! Tu es libre, tu peux sortir.  
  
_ Si c'est une plaisanterie, je la trouve de mauvais goût.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas une blague, bouge ou ça risque de faire mal si je m'en charge personnellement.  
  
_ Pourquoi me relâchez-vous maintenant ? Je suis sûr que c'est un piège.  
  
_ Ne pose pas de questions et contentes-toi de suivre les ordres.  
  
_ Pour qui me prenez-vous ?  
  
_ Pour quelqu'un qui va avoir vite fait de sortir !  
  
_ Vous n'auriez pas une carte ? demandais-je lui soutenant un regard de défit. J'attends toujours votre réponse à ma précédente question.  
  
_ J'obéis à maître Treize et tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir davantage.  
  
_ Treize serait derrière mon arrestation, mais depuis quand ?  
  
_ Le futur appartient à ceux qui savent le lire, c'est bien connu.  
  
_ Et le présent à ceux qui savent agir.  
  
Suite à cette conversation, je me ruais vers la sortie bousculant celui qui la bloquait et ne voulant pas être suivi, je le frappais d'un bon coup de pied qui le projeta en arrière, me laissant par conséquent le passage libre.  
  
Je m'enfuis, courant à toute allure au travers des multiples couloirs qui se présentaient à moi ; N'étant pas armé, je devais faire très attention à ne pas me faire remarquer.  
  
  
  
Duo :  
  
Je me réveillais subitement avec un mal de crâne pas possible et me levais en prenant appui sur mes coudes. Mais je retombais à plat dos sur le lit qui semblait me servir de support.  
  
Pourquoi suis-je si affaibli tout à coup ? Je me sentais si démuni de toutes forces que j'en étais arrivé à abandonner mes derniers efforts pour un peu plus de repos.  
  
L'endroit où je me trouvais ne m'inspirait pas plus confiance ; La petite pièce n'était apparemment composée que d'un lit et d'un bureau poussiéreux, les murs n'étaient en tout cas pas d'un blanc parfait et plusieurs auréoles étaient visibles sur ceux-ci. Infailliblement, une odeur d'humidité se faisait sentir, me donnant la nausée.  
  
Sentant une présence s'approcher de moi, je réouvris les yeux, alors que je venais de les refermais, sur un visage qui ne m'était pas inconnu. . . Celui de Treize penché sur le mien.  
  
_ Bien dormi ?  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?  
  
_ Je t'ai administré un calmant afin que tu sois plus docile.  
  
_ Que je sois plus. . . m'exclamais-je avant d'être interrompu dans mes dires.  
  
La raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais plus continuer ma phrase est qu'il venait de prendre possession de mes lèvres. Il passa sa langue sur celles- ci, m'obligeant ainsi à entrouvrir la bouche. Elle s'y engouffra ensuite et se mit à taquiner la mienne par la même occasion ; Toutes deux se frôlaient, se caressèrent mêlant nos deux salives d'une façon subtile.  
  
C'est incroyable ce que ce baiser peut me sembler agréable. Néanmoins, je tentais de me retirer de ce pouvoir qu'il avait à présent. Je n'y parvins pas.  
  
Ce ne fut seulement qu'à bout de souffle que nos lèvres se décrochèrent.  
  
_ Qu'en dis-tu ? Satisfait ?  
  
Je ne lui répondis pas, n'en ayant pas le courage.  
  
De ce fait, il se saisit d'un poignard non loin de lui et mon sang ne fit plus qu'un tour dans mes veines.  
  
_ Je te promet de ne pas toucher à ton ravissant visage. . . Je veux que cette partie de ton corps reste intact, aussi je me permettrai pas de l'opprimer.  
  
_ Merci, monsieur est trop bon. . . Espèce de fumier !  
  
D'un trait, la lame traversa mon torse laissant sur son passage une plaie de haut en bas. Mes traits se déformèrent de par la douleur et il en admira la scène machiavéliquement.  
  
_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Dit-il moqueur. Ce n'est pas assez profond pour te laisser une marque.  
  
_ Laissez-moi. . .  
  
_ Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que je vais te laisser partir ? Tu es sous mon emprise et je commence juste à m'amuser.  
  
Il passa ses mains sous le vêtement abîmé par son précédent geste et remonta sensuellement vers mon torse qu'il se mit à caresser tantôt lentement tantôt précipitamment.  
  
_ Arrêtez !!!  
  
Stoppé dans ses actes, il me gifla sans retient.  
  
_ Vas-tu te laisser faire ?!  
  
_ Et pourquoi devrais-je, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais consentant.  
  
_ Je ne t'ai pas obligé, tu as accepté le pacte que je t'avais proposé.  
  
_ Je n'avais pas le choix !  
  
_ Je ne t'ai pas interdit de le refuser.  
  
_ Mais vous saviez que je ne pouvais pas partir sans avoir libéré le pilote 01.  
  
_ Peut-être, mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qui t'as poussé à accepter, en quelque sorte, d'échanger ta place avec lui.  
  
_ Ca me semble pourtant évident. . .  
  
_ Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
  
_ Que je l'aime. . .  
  
_ Tu l'aimes !  
  
_ Pour lui, je donnerais tout, même ma vie.  
  
Je n'en revenais pas, pourquoi avais-je dit ça, et surtout à Treize. . . Il est mon ennemi comme je suis le sien. De plus, je suis un soldat et je ne dois pas faire de sentiments pendant une mission. . . Enfin, je me comprend !  
  
_ C'est ridicule ! C'est improbable d'avoir de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un d'aussi froid, ça paraît totalement impossible. Tout le monde sait à quel point le pilote 01 est insensible, il suffit d'analyser sa façon de combattre pour le savoir.  
  
_ Il y a une première fois à tout.  
  
_ Si c'est le cas, ce sera mon excuse pour continuer ce que je viens de commencer.  
  
Reprenant ses caresses là où il les avait arrêter, il m'obligea à lever les bras afin d'enlever ce qu'il restait de mon polo et je me retrouvais torse nu.  
  
La fascination avec laquelle il le regardait me déplaisait fortement et me mettait également très mal à l'aise.  
  
Je sentis soudain sa respiration dans mon cou et me mis directement à tressaillir sous l'effet des baisers qu'il y déposait.  
  
Je n'avais pas le droit de protester ; Si je disais quoi que ce soit, ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre. . . à mon grand désespoir. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu faire ?  
  
Sans que je ne m'y attende, il s'empara de mes cheveux, qu'il saisit et tira brutalement, me fonçant à pencher la tête en arrière.  
  
Ses baisers devinrent beaucoup plus douloureux quand je senti ma chaire abîmée par la présence de ses dents qui me laissèrent une marque rouge.  
  
Le contact chaud de ses lèvres sur ma peau descendit après cela jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il embrassait à son tour.  
  
Bientôt, elles furent remplacées par sa langue qui s'amusait sur tout mon torse n'y laissant aucune partie au hazzard.  
  
Il continua cependant sa découverte de mon corps, descendant toujours plus bas. Il rencontra alors un obstacle qu'il se mit à mordiller, m'arrachant de toute part un gémissement que je n'avais pu contenir. Un sourire cruel se dessina lentement sur son visage, et une brève lueur anima ses yeux.  
  
Il continua à titiller mon téton durci par le plaisir qui me submergeait. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps et l'excitation m'envahissait au fur et à mesure que ses gestes devenaient osés.  
  
Je courbais le dos quand je sentis soudain sa langue passer sur la blessure qu'il avait faite plus tôt. Il se la passa ensuite sur les lèvres, délectant le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie.  
  
_ Hum. . . délicieux ! décréta-t-il avec arrogance.  
  
_ Salop !  
  
_ Silence !  
  
Plusieurs coups de poings s'abattirent sur mes côtes et je retins les larmes qui menaçaient de se mettre à couler. Après cela, il passa ses mains dans mon dos et me le griffa tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.  
  
Lorsque je le vis à nouveau reprendre son poignard, je fermais les yeux cherchant à éloigner cette vision de mon esprit. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais peur. Peur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, peur qu'il n'aille plus loin, peur que la raison de tous mes combats ne se brise. peur de ne plus jamais revoir le visage de celui pour qui je ressent tant d'amour.  
  
En fait, je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit réciproque, même si de toute évidence c'est ce que je voudrais, mais ce que je veux réellement, c'est son bonheur. . . même si c'est sans moi.  
  
  
  
Heero :  
  
Malgré les difficultés que j'avais eu, je commençais enfin à m'y retrouver dans ce labyrinthe. Sans doute fallait-il juste que je prenne mes marques. Ca peut peut-être sembler ironique pour un soldat comme moi, mais je me demandais si j'arriverai un jour à me situer.  
  
Finalement, je me réjouis de voir mes efforts récompensés par un fin trait de lumière qui se dessinait au loin devant moi. Je m'avançais en sa direction.  
  
Plus je marchais dans ce profond couloir guidé par le halo de lumière, et plus il se rapprochait. Mon impatience de sortir d'ici se voulait dès lors grandissante.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, j'atteignais la sortie, mais je fus surpris par un hurlement qui résonna dans tout le bâtiment. A ce son, un frisson me parcourut l'échine, mais je tentais de l'ignorer, mettant avec soulagement les pieds dehors. Je regagnais ma liberté. . . en tout cas pas triste de sortir de cet endroit maudit ! Pourtant, ça me semblait tellement étrange qu'ils m'aient relâchés aussi facilement et je ne cessais d'y pensais. D'abord ça, puis ce crie. . . qu'est-ce que tout cela peut-il bien signifier ?  
  
  
  
Duo :  
  
Mes bras étaient transperçaient à maintes reprises par des coups de poignard qu'il m'avait infligé.  
  
Combien de temps vais-je encore subir ces sévices Dieu du ciel ?  
  
Brusquement, ses doigts effleurèrent mon ventre me provoquant un léger frissonnement, lorsque ses mains atteignirent la ceinture de mon pantalon. Il la défit et m'enleva le jeans suivi de mon boxer.  
  
Il remarqua rapidement à quel point mon membre s'était durci par le désir qu'il provoquait en moi. Aussi douloureux puisse-t-il être, Treize n'en eut pas moins le scrupule de le saisir dans sa bouche, commençant un va-et- vient régulier. Relâchant pleinement mon plaisir, je me mis successivement à gémir. Cependant, mes gémissements se transformèrent vite en un hurlement de douleur, lorsqu'il se mit à le mordre.  
  
_ On dirait que ça te plait ?  
  
_ Si vous croyez que je le fais exprès, vous vous trompez !  
  
_ Comme c'est dommage ! ironisa-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai brusquement envie de passer au moment crucial.  
  
Sans plus rien ajouter, il me retourna d'un coup et me pénétra brutalement, entamant un va-et-vient au départ lent, puis plus rapide, ignorant totalement mes hurlements.  
  
Voyant que je finis par éprouver du plaisir, il se mit à caresse mon membre.  
  
_ Ca vaut le coup d'attendre, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_ Je vous en prie, continuez. . .  
  
_ Voilà qui est satisfaisant. Dit-il en guise de réponse.  
  
Son mouvement comme ses caresses devinrent plus intenses. Ne contrôlant plus mon corps, j'abandonnais toute résistance, à bout de force, ne sachant plus comment lutter contre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je me coordonnais donc à lui, suivant les coups de reins qu'il me donnait et bougeant à son rythme.  
  
Je sentis soudain son éjaculation se faire en moi, la mienne se faisant peu de temps après.  
  
Il se retira de moi et je me laissais tomber sur le lit, pris de fatigue.  
  
Ce dernier, décidé à ne pas me laisser me reposer, entoura mon cou de ses deux mains.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Lâchez-moi !  
  
J'eu à peine terminé ma demande que ma tête fut cognée contre le bord du lit.  
  
Tout est froid, tout est noir. . . je tombe tout à coup dans l'inconscience sans m'en apercevoir.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku. 


	3. Chapitre III: Une aide inattendue

Titre : Cruel dilemme.  
  
Auteur : Azalea.  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Dramatique.  
  
Couple : 2+1.  
  
Disclamer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages. . . Snif !  
  
Résumer : En voulant libérer Heero qui était prisonnier d'Oz, Duo conclu un pacte avec Treize et se fait violer par ce dernier.  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je remercie tous ceux qui m'on envoyé une review ou un email, ça m'a encouragé à continuer cette fic même si j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre. . . Gomen.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapitre III : Une aide inattendue.  
  
~Heero~  
  
Ca faisait plusieurs heures que je marchais dans l'obscurité tout en restant méfiant face à un quelconque danger qui pourrait survenir, la nuit rien n'est jamais sûr et autant rester vigilant. J'espérais arriver à la planque avant la fin de celle-ci ; Connaissant les autres, je pouvais m'attendre aux sermons et critiques à peine rentré, ce qui ne me réjouissait pas franchement.  
  
Je préférais donc remettre tout cela au lendemain où je saurai certainement retenir mes nerfs de lâcher, si l'une de leurs remarques venait à m'éborgner, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
  
A présent, il ne me restait plus qu'à continuer ma route sans m'arrêter une seule seconde de marcher.  
  
------------  
  
~Duo~  
  
J'ouvris difficilement les yeux sur une lampe placée au-dessus de moi. Ma vision se brouilla un instant, puis je tournais la tête. Je poussai alors un gémissement : elle me faisait atrocement souffrir. En fait, mon corps tout entier était douloureux.  
  
Je parvins malgré cela à bouger un peu et ainsi à m'appuyer sur mes avant- bras. Je remarquai alors une lettre posée non loin de ma main droite, je la saisi et entrepris de l'ouvrir afin de pouvoir en lire le contenu.  
  
« Les propos de cette lettre risqueront sans doute de t'humilier davantage, mais je tenais absolument à ce que tu saches combien cette nuit passée avec toi fut délicieuse et je t'en remercie. Sache que je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir été l'espace de quelques instants excessif dans tes paroles et difficile à tenir tranquille, mais c'est tout de même grâce à toi que j'ai pu accomplir presque tous mes fantasmes, objet de mes moindres désirs sur un corps qui ne m'a pas toujours été offert volontiers malgré les sévisses que je lui impliquais, mais tout bien réfléchi, ça ne donnait que plus de piquant. Ah oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton petit protégé, il a été libéré comme convenu.  
  
Au plaisir que nous remettions cela,  
  
Treize Kushrenada »  
  
Je me laissai retomber sur l'étroite table où je me retrouvai à nouveau complètement allongé, choqué par l'écriture de ce vulgaire bout de papier.  
  
La mémoire commençait à me revenir petit à petit. . . Si je comprenais bien, je n'avais pas rêvé, j'avais réellement été violé. Mon corps, mon c?ur avaient été souillé, je me sentais si sale brusquement.  
  
De plus, mon agresseur avait eu le culot de me narguer au travers de quelques mots !  
  
A croire que ça l'amusait. . . non. . . ça l'amusait ! A un tel point qu'il riait de me voir aussi honteux par ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer une bonne partie de la nuit.  
  
C'est à ce moment précis que je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par la présence d'une jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Vu sa tenue vestimentaire, nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmière. Depuis quand Oz se préoccupait-il de la santé de ses ennemis ?  
  
_ Vous êtes réveillé pilote 02 ?  
  
Pilote 02. . . Ca sonnait plutôt mal, mais c'est vrai que je n'avais révélé à personne mon identité secrète. Quel risque ce serait au sinon ?  
  
Je me contentais de lui adresser un sourire charmeur en dépit du dégoût imprégné en moi lors des précédents évènements, lui signifiant ainsi que j'étais tout ouie à entendre ce qu'elle semblait vouloir me dire.  
  
_ Le colonel Treize vous autorise à rester ici le temps qu'il vous faudra pour vous remettre de vos blessures. Aussi m'a-t-il confié la responsabilité de vos soins.  
  
_ Quelle délicatesse ! dis-je moqueur.  
  
_ Je tiens également à vous prévenir qu'une partie de ceux-ci ont déjà été pris en charge, cela signifie que vos blessures ont été désinfectées et qu'il était de toute évidence préférable de vous mettre quatre points de suture.  
  
Je restais muet sous ce que je venais d'apprendre, il faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Cette nuit même il voulait me faire la peau et voilà qu'à présent il se chargeait personnellement de placer à ma charge une infirmière afin que je me rétablisse conformément. Ca dépassait de loin toutes mes espérances.  
  
------------  
  
~Heero~  
  
Un fin rayon de lune éclairait la façade de la petite demeure qui nous servait de planque et qui se dressait devant moi. Je traversais d'un trait le sentier me menant jusqu'à celle-ci et le plus délicatement possible, réussissais à ouvrir la porte d'un simple mouvement. L'idée d'entrer chez soi comme un voleur paraissait ironique.  
  
Le noir qui imprimait les murs du hall d'entrée me certifiait que les autres pilotes étaient bel et bien couchés. . . Quoi d'étonnant à cet heure !?  
  
Ne voulant les réveiller pour tout l'or du monde, je rejoignis la chambre sans émettre le moindre bruit qui les alerterait immédiatement de ma présence. Lorsque je pénétrai à l'intérieur de celle-ci, la première chose que je remarquais fut le lit vide de Duo, ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas dormir la nuit. Au moins, je n'aurai pas droit aux ronflements porcins et vu que je ne désire plus que dormir durant les quelques heures qu'il me reste avant que ce ne soit le matin, je réfléchirai à tout ça dès demain.  
  
------------  
  
Le lendemain, je me levais serein. En effet, ce repos avait le mérite d'avoir réussi à calmer la multitude de questions qui me trottaient dans la tête. Mais ce ne fut seulement qu'une bonne douche qui me remit les idées définitivement en place. Après quoi, je me décidai à descendre affronter le moment fatidique que je ne pouvais plus repousser.  
  
Quand je pénétrai dans la cuisine où ils s'étaient tous les trois regroupés, ce fut d'abord de l'étonnement que je lu dans leur regard. Dans un fracas de chaises, Quatre se leva alors et s'avança vers moi, il me dévisagea un moment, mais finit par me serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras.  
  
Quant à Trowa et Wuffei, ils restèrent sans réaction face à mon retour. Faut-il toujours s'attendre à un miracle venant de ces deux là ? Quoique je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux sur le plan social !  
  
Et Duo ? Où était-il ? Je ne l'avais pas vu lorsque j'étais rentré et maintenant je m'aperçois qu'il n'est pas non plus avec eux. Dans ce cas, où était-il passé ?  
  
La voix de Trowa stoppa le questionnement de mon esprit.  
  
_ Où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ?  
  
Je compris rapidement que ce qu'il attendait de ma part ne fut rien d'autre que des explications sur ma longue semaine d'absence, je savais que dès lors les ennuies pouvaient débuter à tout moment car ils ne seront certainement pas ravis de ce qu'ils vont entendre.  
  
_ J'étais prisonnier d'Oz.  
  
Wuffei m'adressa à son tour un regard intéressé, signe qu'il se sentait apparemment concerné. Puis brusquement, il intervenu :  
  
_ Comment est-ce possible ? Ca fait plus de trois semaines que nous n'avons plus effectué une mission.  
  
_ Justement, il y a deux semaines d'ici, j'ai reçu un message des professeurs m'informant que des armures mobiles Taurus étaient stockées dans les hangars de la base. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'en ai conclu qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire d'être plusieurs pour les détruire, j'ai jugé inutile de vous prévenir.  
  
_ Par Nataku, espèce de traître ! articula-t-il calmement.  
  
_ Laisse-le parler ! rétorqua Trowa.  
  
_ Jusqu'alors, repris-je. Tout ce passait parfaitement à ma guise ; J'avais réussi à poser les bombes et il ne me restait plus qu'à tout faire exploser. Seulement, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'alertés par ce grand feu d'artifice, les soldats me prendraient de vitesse. . .  
  
_ Et ils t'ont gardé prisonnier. Abrégea le français.  
  
_ Hum. . . Durant une semaine.  
  
_ Est-ce qu'ils ont tenté de te faire parler ? demanda Quatre hésitant.  
  
_ Aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, ils n'ont aucunement essayé de le faire.  
  
_ Sans doute savaient-ils d'avance qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de toi. affirma ce dernier.  
  
_ C'est fort probable, mais ça n'explique pas la raison pour laquelle ils m'ont emprisonné et ce qui me semble d'autant plus étrange, c'est qu'ils m'aient laissé partir sans rien me faire.  
  
_ Ca ne m'étonne même pas, dit Wuffei. Tout le monde est au courrant qu'Oz nous prépare une fois de plus un de ses sales coups tordus !  
  
------------  
  
~Duo~  
  
Je n'ai pas fermé l'?il de toute la nuit et c'est une nouvelle journée qui commence, une journée où je me trouve toujours entre les griffes de mes ennemis, je n'aime pas ça. Seule l'image de celui qui envahit mes pensées parvient encore à me redonner un soupçon d'espoir.  
  
Heero, je suis convaincu qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tu dois être à la planque en train de siroter ton café habituelle. . . Cette image me fait sourire. Ca semble fou, mais du moment que je le sais en sécurité, j'en suis heureux.  
  
La jeune femme de la veille entra pour la seconde fois et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais bien décidé à la faire enrager jusqu'à parvenir à sortir de ce cloaque.  
  
_ Pilote 02 ?  
  
_ En personne ! dis-je avec une étincelle moqueuse au fond des yeux.  
  
_ Je vous apprends que vous pourrez partir dès demain matin. . . Bien évidemment si vous ne forcez pas trop sur vos blessures.  
  
J'étais stupéfait par ces propos, ils ne cherchaient pas à me retenir. Hors. . .  
  
_ Je compte quitter ce lieu avant ce soir ma jolie !  
  
_ Je ne pense pas être en mesure de vous retenir.  
  
_ Ca vaudra mieux pour tout le monde !  
  
_ Par contre, vous serez certainement content d'apprendre que nous avons retrouvé l'automobile avec laquelle vous êtes venu. . . Une 4x4 je crois.  
  
Quoi ? De plus en plus incroyable, on dirait qu'ils font tout pour que j'arrive à m'échapper. Qu'avaient-ils dans le crâne ces Ozies ?  
  
_ Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Rien ne m'oblige à rester plus longtemps !  
  
Je tentais de me relever avec bien des difficultés.  
  
_ Vous pourriez peut-être y mettre du votre !  
  
A ces mots, l'infirmière s'empressa de m'aider à me redresser et finalement à me mettre debout. Lorsque j'eu pris appuie sur mes deux pieds, une fulgurante douleur s'élança dans tout mon corps, aussi je manquais de perdre l'équilibre si elle ne m'avait pas soutenu. La sensation de son bras dans mon dos me permit de mieux tenir debout. . . J'en fus surpris.  
  
_ Merci, dis-je. Mais il ne fallait vous sentir obligée !  
  
_ Je ne prends pas ça comme une obligation, rétorqua-t-elle sans sous- entendu.  
  
Etrange !  
  
_ Même si ce n'est que comme simple infirmière, vous travaillez pour l'organisation d'Oz et vous n'hésitez pourtant pas à contredire vos fonctions en m'aidant. _ Détrompez-vous ! Quand je suis arrivée ici, je ne connaissais rien d'Oz et, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je me suis rendue compte que leurs méthodes étaient machiavéliques et lâches ; L'organisation a automatiquement baissé dans mon estime.  
  
_ Et vous n'avez jamais songé à partir ?  
  
_ J'ai bien tenté de le faire, mais on m'a menacé de me tuer. . . Sans doute parce que j'en sais trop.  
  
La conversation prit fin lorsque nous arrivâmes devant l'automobile. Je m'installai rapidement et mis le contact grâce à la clé que je retrouvai par chance dans la poche de mon pantalon.  
  
_ J'espère tout de même que vous parviendrez à quitter cette cage sombre, ajoutais-je avant de prendre la route en la laissant derrière moi.  
  
------------  
  
~Heero~  
  
Les heures continuaient de défiler tandis que je n'avais pas encore revu Duo. Où était-il bon sang ?  
  
Je n'étais pas sans savoir que ce baka d'américain ne tenait pas en place plus de deux minutes et qu'il lui était impossible de canaliser son énergie, mais auparavant, jamais il ne se serait absenté si longtemps. Ce n'était pas commode venant de lui qui ne cessait de me coller. . . De plus, j'avais la drôle d'impression que le reste du groupe cherchait à me cacher quelque chose, ça n'était en rien pour m'arranger la tâche. . . Mes questions restaient toujours sans réponses.  
  
Peut-être devrais-je en parler avec Quatre, je suis sûr que lui en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le prétendre et il fallait absolument que je sache.  
  
------------  
  
~Quatre~  
  
Heero vient d'entrer dans le salon, il n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur vu l'expression de mécontentement qu'il porte sur le visage.  
  
_ J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, demanda-t-il sur un ton froid.  
  
J'hésitais, je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de lui dire.  
  
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.  
  
_ Inutile de nier le contraire, je sais très bien que vous me cachez quelque chose.  
  
_ Où veux-tu en venir ?  
  
_ Juste au fait que depuis que je suis revenu, je n'ai pas revu Duo ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. . . Je veux connaître la vérité !  
  
A quoi me servirait de lui mentir ? Il ne laisserait de toutes façons pas tomber avant d'avoir eu une explication.  
  
_ Comme tu voudras ! Avant que tu ne sois fait prisonnier de l'alliance. . .  
  
Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant entrevoir la silhouette d'une personne qui ne nous était pas inconnue.  
  
_ Je suis de retour !!!  
  
_ Duo ?  
  
Tsuzuku. 


	4. Chapitre IV: Un regard améthyste perdu

Titre : Cruel dilemme.  
  
Auteur : Azalea.  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Dramatique.  
  
Couple : 2+1.  
  
Disclamer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages. . . Snif !  
  
Résumé : Afin de libérer Heero d'Oz, Duo conclut un marché avec Treize qui abuse de lui. Après plusieurs heures, il rentre enfin à la planque.  
  
Note : Merci à Cora, Luna, Poucycatt, Mimi, Kaoro, chidori et Sakura-Chan pour leur review, ça me fait très plaisir. Un grand merci à Artémis qui m'encourage beaucoup à continuer. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapitre IV : Un regard améthyste perdu.  
  
~Heero~  
  
Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, Duo se tenait bel et bien devant moi. Cependant, je remarquai très vite la déchirure tout le long du haut de ses vêtements. D'où venait-il dans un pareil état ?  
  
Quatre, lui, n'y vit que du feu. Pour preuve, il se jeta instinctivement à son cou afin d'exprimer le bonheur que lui procurait ce retour.  
  
Ne s'étant probablement pas attendu à un accueil aussi chaleureux, Duo sursauta, ce qui lui valu un mouvement de recul de la part de l'empathe. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur tandis qu'un pénible silence s'installa brusquement. Vu l'atmosphère que cela provoquait, je décidai d'y mettre vite fin.  
  
_ Qu'est-il arrivé à tes habits ? Demandais-je. Et où étais-tu durant  
tout ce temps ?  
  
Il hésita un moment, mais finit tout de même par me répondre sur un ton que je ne lui connaissais jusqu'alors pas ; Sa voix était comme d'habitude, mais on pouvait deviner qu'elle tentait de cacher un quelconque tremblement. C'était vraiment étrange.  
  
_ Je me trouvais un peu mou en ce moment, j'ai donc décidé de reprendre  
mon entraînement auprès du professeur G et je dois avouer que ça ne m'a  
pas fait trop de mal. Tu dois bien comprendre ça Hee-chan. . . Toi qui es  
censé être le perfect soldier !?  
  
_ Hum. Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait jouer sur ta tenue  
vestimentaire.  
  
_ Tu sais à quel point je peux être gamin, il a suffit d'un simple  
instant d'inattention.  
  
Malgré les difficultés que j'avais à le croire, ce n'était plus un secret de savoir ce baka natté tête en l'air. J'acquiesçai de ce fait à sa justification.  
  
_ Trowa et Wuffei ne sont pas là ? s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Quatre s'empressa de répondre, jugeant que c'était à lui que revenait cette question.  
  
_ Je les ai envoyé faire quelques courses avant que tu n'arrives. Il me  
manquait deux ou trois petites choses pour le dîner de ce soir.  
  
_ Que vas-tu nous préparer de bon Quat-Chan ? L'une de tes spécialités  
culinaires comme j'en raffole ?  
  
_ Tu verras bien Duo, je t'en laisse la surprise !  
  
Nous passâmes ainsi la prochaine heure à discuter de quelconques sujets et notamment de mon absence temporelle. Je lui avais une seconde fois conté mes aventures et ce fut à mon grand soulagement qu'il réagit très bien, ne faisant aucune remarque de désapprobation.  
  
A peine eu-je terminé mes explications qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Je le vis frémir à ce contact. C'était déjà la deuxième fois et je commençai vraiment à trouver cela étrange.  
  
Etait-ce l'entraînement qu'il avait subi auprès du professeur G qui lui procurait autant de méfiance ? En tous cas, j'en éprouvais quelques doutes.  
  
_ Eh bien Maxwell ? On est de retour !?  
  
Les deux derniers colocataires de la planque que Duo attendait avec impatience se tenaient à présent derrière lui, chargés d'un sac à chaque main.  
  
_ Ravi de te revoir Duo, ajouta Trowa.  
  
Malgré son expression d'indifférence, je savais qu'il n'en était pas moins que les autres heureux et rassuré de le voir à nouveau des nôtres.  
  
Ce fut donc après ces retrouvailles que nous passâmes au repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nous parlions de choses et d'autres et subissions les uns à la suite des autres l'humour un peu exagéré de Duo.  
  
La soirée passa rapidement et vint bientôt l'heure de rejoindre nos chambres respectives ; Je fus le premier à le faire, m'apercevant de l'heure tardive. J'avais d'abord décidé de taper le reste de mon rapport pour ensuite pouvoir aller me coucher la conscience tranquille.  
  
Quand au revenant, il entra plus tard dans la pièce et ce fut à ma grande surprise qu'il passa dans la salle de bain sans même m'adresser la parole. A croire qu'il était pressé de récupérer le sommeil que le professeur G lui avait pris !  
  
Mais au fur et à mesure, je m'aperçu que le temps s'écoulait tandis que le bruit de la douche ne cessait plus.  
  
------------  
  
~Duo~  
  
Me frotter. . . Je n'avais plus que cette idée en tête. Je me sentais si sale que j'étais prêt à me laver jusqu'au sang pour faire disparaître la moindre trace de ce précédent viol. Comment Treize avait-il osé me toucher ? Je ne parvenais pas à faire disparaître l'image de son sourire et à oublier la sensation de ses doigts qui avaient marquée ma peau d'une multitude de bleues.  
  
Je parvins bien heureusement à sortir de ces sombres pensées grâce à la manifestation soudaine d'Heero.  
  
_ Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
  
Pourquoi me demandait-il si tout allait bien ? Avait-il un doute à mon sujet ? Je tournai le robinet dans le sens contraire et revêtis un short et un t- shirt après m'être évidemment séché.  
  
_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !  
  
Qui ne restait pas sur ses gardes face au soldat parfait dans une telle situation ? Je ne demeurais pas sans savoir qu'il me fallait faire attention à ne pas lui montrer mes faiblesses, notamment mon manque d'équilibre permanent, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à me prendre en flagrant délit sinon.  
  
_ Dépêche-toi s'il te plait, j'attends mon tour.  
  
_ D'accord.  
  
Brusquement, il me vint un aveux que je voulu partager avec lui, tout en sachant qu'il n'y comprendrait peut-être rien.  
  
_ Heero ?  
  
_ Hum ?  
  
_ Je suis content que tu t'en sois sorti indemne de la base de Oz.  
  
_ Moi aussi.  
  
Lui aussi ? C'était donc tout ce qu'il avait à répondre ?  
  
Réflexion faite, je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher, comme prévu, il n'était au courrant de rien. Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'installai dans mon lit quelques minutes plus tard, lui cédant ma place.  
  
------------  
  
~Heero~  
  
Qu'est-ce qui lui était encore passé par l'esprit pour qu'il me dise une chose aussi dérisoire ? Sans doute me trompais-je, mais il me semblait changé depuis son retour. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de prendre un air si nostalgique simplement pour m'avouer qu'il était heureux de me revoir. Qu'importe, ça lui passerait !  
  
Je me hâtai donc de prendre ma douche afin de pouvoir à mon tour me glisser sous les couvertures. En un instant, je fus habillé, prêt à imiter Duo qui dormait déjà.  
  
Quand ce dernier se manifesta brusquement ; Un cri me cilla les tympans alors que je me précipitai dans l'autre pièce et m'aperçu de suite qu'il provenait d'un corps qui ne cessait plus de s'agiter, pris par de soudains spasmes. M'approchant précautionneusement de lui, je le secouai frénétiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre de grands yeux effrayés avant de me repousser et de se réfugier à l'autre bout du lit.  
  
_ Non, ne me touchez pas ! S'écria-t-il.  
  
_ Duo ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je ne te reconnais plus.  
  
Je tentai de passer ma main sur son visage comme pour le rassurer. Celui-ci se détendit un peu et je profitai de me rapprocher de lui pour ensuite le serrer doucement dans mes bras.  
  
Va savoir pour quelle raison j'agissais ainsi. Jamais auparavant je n'avais été aussi proche de quelqu'un.  
  
_ Heero. . .  
  
_ Je suis là, dis-je d'un ton rassurant tout en lui caressant les  
cheveux. Tout va bien, je suis près de toi.  
  
Il revint bientôt à la réalité tandis que je continuai toujours ma litanie de mots rassurants.  
  
_ Pardon. . .  
  
_ Quoi !?  
  
_ Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer.  
  
_ Tu ne m'ennuis pas.  
  
Sa respiration avait repris un rythme régulier et je lui retirai une mèche restée collée à son front par la sueur quand il s'eut détaché de mon étreinte. Lorsque je m'aperçu de la couleur pivoine qui imprégnait ses joues, je compris que ce qu'il venait de se passer le gênait profondément.  
  
_ On dort ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
De ce fait, j'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête avant de regagner mon lit. Quelques instants plus tard, la chambre fut plongée dans le calme et l'obscurité de la nuit.  
  
Cependant, je savais que le temps s'écoulait et qu'aucun de nous n'osait fermer les yeux avant l'autre. Mais finalement, il mit fin à ce petit jeu.  
  
_ Heero ?  
  
_ Hum ?  
  
_ Je. . . Je peux dormir avec toi ?  
  
Quoi !? A n'en pas douter, je savais que je pouvais m'attendre à tout de la part de Duo, mais pas à ça. Comment devais-je réagir face à cette demande ?  
  
Le professeur J m'avait souvent répété qu'un soldat devait refuser de se plier à ce genre de caprice. Malgré cela, était-ce réellement ce que moi je voulais ?  
  
Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de refuser ? Le professeur n'était pas là pour le voir. . .  
  
N'obéissant qu'à moi-même, je me décalai sur le côté, lui laissant une place.  
  
_ Dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis.  
  
A peine eu-je terminé ma phrase qu'il se rua vers moi. Hors, il s'arrêta brusquement, juste devant mon lit.  
  
------------  
  
~Duo~  
  
J'ignore pourquoi j'hésite autant à m'installer. Est-ce de la peur qui s'empare de moi ? Je sais pourtant qu'Heero ne me ferait jamais de mal, que je n'ai rien à craindre de lui. Alors pourquoi me semble-t-il si difficile de lui faire confiance ? Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur. . .  
  
_ Tu as décidé de prendre racines ?  
  
Décide-toi Duo ; Heero n'est pas comme Treize, ça paraît tellement logique.  
  
A force de me poser cette fameuse question : « Est-ce que je peux m'installer ou pas à ses côtés ? », je finis par me convaincre de remplir l'espace qu'il m'avait réservé.  
  
Bien vite, sa chaleur me procura un sentiment de sécurité et ce fut comme par instinct que je me blotti contre lui. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose : préserver davantage ce rapprochement de nos deux corps.  
  
------------  
  
~Heero~  
  
Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi, à tel point que je sentis bientôt sa tête se poser contre mon dos et ses bras m'enlacer. Je parvenais même à sentir ses tremblements à travers tout mon corps. Raison d'ailleurs pour laquelle je me retournai délicatement afin de lui faire face. Sous mes yeux se tenait un jeune homme pratiquement endormi qui trahissait bien là l'image du Shinigami qui donnait souvent toute son énergie à tuer lors des divers combats qu'il livrait.  
  
Sa fragilité m'incitant à cela, je ne pu m'empêcher de l'entourer à mon tour de mes bras tandis que ce dernier nicha sa tête au creux de mon épaule.  
  
Nous nous endormîmes ainsi sans le remarquer dans cette position ; Lui avec un sentiment de réconfort et moi avec une soudaine sensation de bien être.  
  
Le lendemain, réveillé par le chant des oiseaux, je réalisais seulement combien cette nuit avait été gênante pour moi ; Mon esprit s'était mêlé à la confusion et je ne cessais de m'étonner de ma réaction de la veille. Que m'arrivait-il pour que je me sente aussi bizarre en sa présence ? C'était comme si je ne pouvais plus contrôler mes sens rien qu'en le sentant proche de moi.  
  
Dire que je me retrouvais actuellement avec un baka natté partageant mon lit et qui plus est dans une position qui n'était faite que pour me gêner un peu plus.  
  
Je devais me reprendre, ça ne me ressemblait pas d'autant m'égarer dans mes songes. Si le professeur J apprenait la nouvelle, il ne serait certes pas très consentant.  
  
En un bref instant, je fus debout et rejoignis les autres après avoir revêtit une chemise blanche et un simple jeans. J'avais pris la précaution de ne pas réveiller Duo vu que je désirais parler aux trois pilotes restants de la planque.  
  
_ Bien dormi Heero ? Me salua Quatre à mon entrée dans la cuisine.  
  
_ Oui, merci.  
  
_ Duo n'est pas encore levé ?  
  
_ J'ai préféré le laisser dormir.  
  
_ Tu as bien fait ! C'est vrai que l'entraînement du professeur G a dû  
beaucoup le fatiguer.  
  
Son ton m'avait paru tellement hésitant. J'en eu subitement l'impression que ça cachait une vérité qu'il s'efforçait de camoufler sous de faux airs. A mon avis, il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer, ce qui me forçait à continuer mon propre jugement par rapport à l'américain.  
  
_ Vous ne trouvez pas que Duo a changé depuis qu'il est revenu ?  
  
_ Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Trowa en me jetant un coup d'?il  
intéressé.  
  
_ C'est juste que je trouve son comportement étrange.  
  
_ Tu sais combien il peut être difficile de comprendre son humour des  
fois.  
  
_ Hum. Tu n'as rien ressenti de spécial Quatre ?  
  
_ C'est-à-dire que j'ai du mal à lire en Duo, on dirait qu'une barrière  
m'empêche d'accéder à son esprit.  
  
_ Je persiste à vouloir comprendre. . .  
  
_ A vouloir comprendre quoi ?  
  
Un calme plat s'installa quand la personne qui venait de prononcer ces paroles apparue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il s'agissait évidemment de Duo.  
  
Pris au dépourvu, je me retrouvais, moi le soldat parfait, dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre mot.  
  
_ Aurais-tu perdu ta langue Hee-chan ? Quoique ça ne changerait pas de  
l'habitude !  
  
_ Omae. . .  
  
_ . . . O korosu, je sais ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Enregistre-moi cette  
phrase sur cassette. Je me la repasserai en boucle rien que pour entendre  
le son de ta mélodieuse voix !  
  
Je poussai un soupir de résignation. Je savais d'avance que je n'avais aucune chance à ce petit jeu.  
  
La journée se passa d'ailleurs de cette façon comme les jours qui suivirent ; Duo restait sur son humour, Quatre paraissait toujours vouloir garder son secret, quant à moi, je ne savais plus de quelle manière agir.  
  
Cependant, il arriva un moment où je surpris une conversation que je n'aurais sans doute jamais dû surprendre. Celle-ci provoqua une réaction de ma part dont le reste du groupe n'en subit par la suite qu'une lourde tension et un brusque changement de penser.  
  
_ Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir.  
  
_ Duo, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je te rappelle tout de même que je  
suis la dernière personne que tu as côtoyé avant de partir.  
  
_ Viens en directement au but Quatre !  
  
_ Tu n'étais pas chez le professeur G, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_ Possible.  
  
_ Ne prends pas cette mine désapprobatrice et écoute-moi bon sang !  
Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu en même temps que Heero ?  
  
_ Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ J'ai conclu un pacte avec Treize pour le libérer. Voilà, tu es  
content !?  
  
Après cela, une rage folle s'empara de moi, au point que je surgis dans la pièce, empoignant Duo par le col de sa chemise. Quatre n'en resta qu'abasourdi après que je ne l'eu bousculé.  
  
_ Qu'as-tu osé faire !? M'écriais-je.  
  
_ Heero calme-toi, dit le blond apparemment paniqué.  
  
_ Et dire que je te considérais comme le pilote le plus compétant, tu me  
déçois profondément ! J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller seul ! Mets-  
toi ça une bonne fois pour toute dans la tête, je n'ai pas besoin de  
l'aide d'un baka !!!  
  
L'expression de son visage se fit tout à coup grave alors qu'il me fixait méchamment, droit dans les yeux.  
  
_ A mon tour maintenant. . . Si je n'avais pas été te chercher, tu serais  
toujours leur prisonnier et qui sait le sort qu'ils t'auraient réservé.  
Je ne t'ai rien fait et tu t'en prends à moi, tu devrais me remercier au  
lieu de m'enguirlander comme tu le fais. . . en fin de compte, je me  
demande pourquoi j'ai fait ça, tu ne le mérites pas. Tu n'es qu'un  
égoïste, tu ne mérites même pas qu'on se préoccupe de ta misérable vie!  
Tu n'éprouves pas l'once d'un sentiment et tu voudrais me donner des  
leçons sur ma façon de me conduire avec toi. Si je suis un baka, sache  
que tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux !!!  
  
_ Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé !  
  
_ Tu n'es qu'un crétin Heero, tu ne vaux pas l'air que tu respires !  
  
_ Tais-toi !!!  
  
_ Pas question !!!  
  
La tension ayant atteint son maximum, je ne pu me contenir plus longtemps ; Mon poing vint s'abattre contre sa joue et il se retrouva brutalement projeté par-terre. Il n'en fut que plus vexé.  
  
Quand il se releva, ce fut pour me jeter un regard d'autant plus noir avant de me cracher les trois mots qui changèrent complètement ma façon de le voir.  
  
_ Je te deteste.  
  
Après quoi, il se précipita dans les escaliers, me laissant perplexe. Comment quelqu'un que j'ai incessamment connu drôle et rieur pouvait-il tant se montrer agressif ?  
  
------------  
  
~Quatre~  
  
Tout s'était produit au ralenti dans ma tête. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir une telle dispute éclater entre eux. Qui aurait deviné que Heero se tenait derrière la porte justement au mauvais moment ?  
  
En ce qui me concernait, je trouvais qu'il avait été assez excessif dans ses dires. De plus, ce geste était de trop.  
  
A n'en pas douter, son destinataire vexé, avait également usé de cet excès de paroles. A présent, il me restait sur le dos un soldat parfait complètement excédé de toute cette colère.  
  
Avait-il seulement conscience du discours qu'il venait de tenir envers Duo ? J'avais toujours cru qu'il était capable de se fixer des limites, mais ses agissements étaient devenus pleinement contradictoires. Le jeune homme calme et effacé venait de me prouver qu'il savait également provoquer les autres. Finalement, cet histoire atteignait le comble de l'ironie. Autant y mettre fin tout de suite.  
  
_ Heero, commençais-je. Tu as été trop loin !  
  
Ce dernier, ayant repris son masque d'impassibilité, esquiva sans mal la réflexion.  
  
_ Il l'avait cherché.  
  
_ Tu exagères, avoue que tu n'y ais pas aller de main morte non plus.  
  
_ Et alors ?  
  
_ Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser.  
  
_ Hors de question ! Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé !  
  
_ Je t'en prie, parler résout souvent les problèmes.  
  
_ . . .  
  
_ Oubli de temps en temps que tu es le soldat parfait, nous avons aussi  
des écarts entre deux missions.  
  
_ . . .  
  
_ Heero !  
  
Il soupira bruyamment avant de répondre.  
  
_ Je le fais uniquement parce que tu me le demandes.  
  
------------  
  
~Heero~  
  
C'était incroyable de constater qu'on ne peut rien refuser à Quatre. Il parvient malgré nos différents à nous faire entendre raison à chacun.  
  
De ce pas, je me précipitai donc à l'étage, vers la chambre d'un certain américain en espérant qu'il daigne bien vouloir m'écouter.  
  
Cependant, lorsque j'entrai, je ne le trouvais nul part. Sans doute était- il plus blessé par mes paroles que je ne l'aurais imaginé.  
  
C'est alors que je remarquai la porte de la salle de bain entre-ouverte et j'étais tellement perdu entre notre précédente dispute et la discussion que nous nous apprêtions à avoir que je ne m'étais pas aperçu immédiatement du bruit de la douche. Tout bien réfléchi, j'avais l'impression qu'il passait depuis son retour une majeure partie de son temps dessous.  
  
Brusquement, des sanglots me parvinrent. Fallait-il que j'entre afin de vérifier si tout se passait bien ?  
  
Ma réflexion ne fut que de courte durée car j'ouvris finalement la porte sur une image qui me laissa perplexe ; Duo était recroquevillé sur lui même, l'eau se mêlant à ses larmes. Mais la première chose par laquelle je fus particulièrement effrayé, fut ce sang qui s'écoulait depuis son intimité.  
  
Où était passé le clown connu de tous ? Pourquoi n'était-il plus le même ? Il avait tant changé. . .  
  
Je savais à cet instant que la situation venait de prendre une tournure délicate.  
  
Tsuzuku. 


	5. Chapitre V: Parle moi

Titre : Cruel dilemme.  
  
Auteur : Azalea.  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Dramatique, lemon.  
  
Couple : 2+1+2 et 1x2.  
  
Disclamer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages. . . Snif !  
  
Résumé : Depuis son viol, Duo se conduit étrangement et ce n'est que suite à une dispute que la vérité semble enfin se dévoiler à Heero.  
  
Note : Merci à Cora, Mimi, chidori, Luna et Alician pour leur review, ça me fait très plaisir^^ ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapitre V : Parle-moi.  
  
~Heero~  
  
Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait ; Duo était recroquevillé sur lui-même en larmes. Une scène presque inimaginable lorsque vous connaissiez sa personnalité joyeuse et son grand sens de l'humour. Mais bon, en y repensant, celui-ci m'avait paru si dérisoire tout au long de la soirée.  
  
Soit, là n'était pas la question. Je m'inquiétais plutôt plus à la vue de ce sang qui teintait le sol de la douche et surtout de savoir d'où il provenait. J'étais si perdu face à ce spectacle que je ne savais même plus comment m'y prendre pour l'accoster.  
  
Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je décidai de m'approcher doucement de lui afin de couper l'arrivée d'eau. La première chose qui me frappa fut qu'elle était glacée, raison pour laquelle je m'empressai de lui tendre une serviette.  
  
_ Tu ferais mieux de rapidement te sécher ou tu risques d'attraper froid,  
dis-je d'un ton que j'espérais rassurant.  
  
_ Laisse-moi tranquille. . .  
  
Apparemment, notre précédente dispute l'avait vexé au plus haut point pour qu'il ne daigne pas accepter mon aide, il fallait que je rattrape la situation avant que ça ne dégénère complètement.  
  
_ Gomen Duo, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. J'étais juste en colère.  
  
Voyant qu'il continuait de m'ignorer comme perdu dans son propre monde, je m'agenouillai à ses côtés et posai ma main sur son épaule. Mais j'obtins pour seule réaction qu'il ne tente de me repousser faiblement.  
  
_ Va t'en ! Ne me touche pas ! Va t'en Heero !  
  
_ Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !? Tu as tellement changé, je ne te  
reconnais plus !  
  
_ Je n'ai rien alors maintenant laisse-moi !  
  
_ Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi tu saignes.  
  
_ . . .  
  
_ J'ai tout entendu de la petite discussion que tu as eu avec Quatre et  
je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je suis certain que ça a un  
rapport avec Oz.  
  
_ Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais !?  
  
_ Tu as dit toi-même que tu avais conclu un pacte afin de pouvoir me  
libérer. Connaissant Oz, ce dernier devait certainement être des plus  
machiavéliques.  
  
Sur ces mots, il releva la tête et plongea ses grands yeux améthystes dans mon regard. La douleur et la crainte qui s'en découlaient me blessèrent profondément. Qu'avait-on bien pu lui faire pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil ? Je ne pourrai pas supporter très longtemps de le voir ainsi, il fallait que j'en ai le c?ur net.  
  
_ Duo, hésitais-je. Quel était ce pacte ?  
  
_ Ne cherche pas à le savoir, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.  
  
A quoi bon insister avec quelqu'un qui était plus que décidé à ne rien vous dire ?  
  
_ Bien ! Comme tu voudras !  
  
Je lui tendis à nouveau la serviette qu'il prit avant que je ne sorte de la salle de bain en murmurant quelques paroles à son intention.  
  
_ Ecoute-moi au moins lorsque je te demande de sortir de cette douche et  
de t'habiller. Et en passant, essaye d'arrêter ce sang de couler  
davantage.  
  
------------  
  
~Duo~  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait brusquement ? Il venait de passer du concerné à celui qui se moquait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait bien m'arriver. Quand on y réfléchissait, ça valait peut-être beaucoup mieux.  
  
Heero, si tu savais ce que j'ai dû endurer pour réussir à te sortir de ce trou à rats, tu ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.  
  
Aussi, quelle idée de sauver son coéquipier tout en sachant qu'il peut être tué à n'importe quel moment en cette période de guerre ? A vrai dire, ça paraissait stupide.  
  
Pourtant, je me rendais compte que mes faits et gestes étaient uniquement le reflet de mon amour à son égard. Ca n'empêche que je sais également qu'il se fiche de ce que je pouvais bien ressentir. D'ailleurs, comment de quelconques sentiments pourraient-ils un temps soit peu toucher le soldat parfait ?  
  
------------  
  
~Heero~  
  
Il sort enfin de la salle de bain ; Ses yeux sont rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et ses traits tirés de ne pas avoir assez dormi ces derniers jours. Même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer, je m'inquiétais pour lui, je voudrais tant savoir ce qui le tracasse. Mais vu qu'il ne veut rien me dire, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. J'espérais juste qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop.  
  
_ Duo ?  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore !?  
  
_ Tu ne m'en laisses pas vraiment le choix. Ne m'en veux pas, c'est le  
seul moyen que j'ai trouvé.  
  
_ Le seul. . .  
  
Le pauvre n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il se vit assommer par un coup de coude dont j'avais le secret. Cependant, je pris la précaution de le rattraper dans sa chute avant qu'il ne vienne à toucher le sol et le soulevai pour l'emmener jusqu'à une voiture que je trouvais de disponible. Là où je me rendais, il y avait de fortes chances pour que j'obtienne une réponse à toutes mes questions.  
  
Après une bonne heure de route, j'arrivai enfin à destination. Duo demeurait toujours inconscient, me forçant donc à le transporter.  
  
Ainsi, mon précieux fardeau dans mes bras, j'entrai en trombe dans le cabinet médical de Sally Pô.  
  
_ Heero ! s'étonna cette dernière. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et surtout,  
qu'est-il arrivé à Duo ?  
  
_ Cette justement pour cette raison que je viens te voir. Tu peux  
l'examiner ?  
  
_ Allonge le là, me dit-elle en désignant une table étroite se trouvant à  
ma gauche.  
  
Je m'exécutai sans rien dire.  
  
_ Mais que sait-il passé ?  
  
_ C'est juste que je le trouve changé, et son corps porte plusieurs  
coupures et hématomes qui m'inquiètent.  
  
_ Je vois ce que tu veux dires, tu peux sortir de cette pièce le temps  
que je l'ausculte ?  
  
_ Hum.  
  
Et je lui obéis pour la seconde fois sans émettre la moindre protestation, signe de mon désaccord.  
  
L'attente se fit alors longue et ce fut même une alternative afin de faire le point sur la situation actuelle ; Je ne cessais plus de revoir l'image d'un Duo complètement dépité, abandonné à lui-même. Comment en était-il arrivé à un tel changement de personnalité au niveau de son comportement ?  
  
Si l'on retraçait les événements, on constatait qu'il s'était probablement passé autre chose après qu'il soit parvenu à me faire sortir de la base ennemie, il ne pouvait pas avoir autant changé.  
  
Je restais bloqué sur la question un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sally.  
  
_ Heero ?  
  
_ Comment va-t-il ?  
  
_ Je vais être direct. Certes il est physiquement blessé et je me suis  
chargée de le soigner, mais j'ai surtout peur que son état soit plus  
grave, son psychologique est aussi atteint.  
  
_ Où veux-tu en venir ?  
  
Elle prit un air tragique et me fixa étrangement.  
  
_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il ait  
été violé.  
  
_ Violé !!!  
  
_ Oui.  
  
Comme ça, il avait été jusqu'à vendre son corps en échange de ma libération. C'est à peine croyable, Oz avait dû bien en profiter !  
  
Quatre, toi qui voulais que j'essaye de le comprendre, si tu savais où il en est arrivé par ma faute.  
  
_ Que puis-je faire pour l'aider ? demandais-je.  
  
_ Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, excepté de ne pas le laisser seul.  
Peut-être pourrais-tu essayer d'en parler un peu avec lui, ça le  
soulagera sans doute d'un poids s'il se sent compris.  
  
_ Bien. . . Je peux rester près de lui ?  
  
_ Pourquoi pas ! Il va probablement bientôt se réveiller, ce sera une  
occasion.  
  
J'avançai donc d'un pas déterminé vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Duo. Quand je fus vite stoppé dans mon élan soudain par la voix de la doctoresse.  
  
_ Heero ?  
  
_ Hn ?  
  
_ Ne laisse pas tomber Duo, je crois qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.  
  
_ Compris.  
  
------------  
  
~Duo~  
  
Oh ma tête ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ? Malgré le mal de chien que j'avais à la nuque, je tentais vivement de rassembler tous mes souvenirs. . .  
  
J'étais tout d'abord déconcerté sous la douche, puis Heero est arrivé et il s'est efforcé de comprendre ce qui me tracassait. Bien sûr, je n'avais rien voulu lui dire et du coup, il avait laissé tomber. . . Ce genre de détail ne m'avançait pas.  
  
« Tu ne m'en laisses pas vraiment le choix. Ne m'en veux pas, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. ».  
  
Cette phrase ! J'avais à peine eu le sens d'en analyser le sens que le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds et cela avant que ce ne soit le noir complet qui s'interpose devant mes yeux.  
  
Tout était clair à présent, Heero m'avait assommé. Le traître, comment avait-il osé ? Et où m'avait-il emmené ?  
  
Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup. . . Le voilà qui entre justement.  
  
_ Tu as repris connaissance Duo ?  
  
_ Ca se voit, non !?  
  
Il poussa un léger soupir d'indignation de part le ton que je venais d'employer. Aurais-je touché le Perfect Soldier ?  
  
_ Duo, reprit-il. Je voudrais qu'on parle sérieusement tous les deux.  
  
_ Pour t'entendre m'expliquer pourquoi je me suis réveillée ici après  
avoir été assommé par mon coéquipier !?  
  
_ Duo, je sais. . .  
  
_ C'est bon Heero, ne te donne pas cette peine ! Le coupais-je dans ses  
dires.  
  
_ Duo. . .  
  
_ C'est bon je te dis ! Laisse tomber Hee-Chan !  
  
_ Duo !!! Je sais qu'ils ont abusé de toi !!!  
  
Comment !? Il connaissait la vérité ! J'aurais tant souhaité qu'il en soit autrement, qu'il ne le sache jamais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rattraper le passé ou simplement me rapprocher du futur juste pour oublier mes blessures.  
  
_ Je suis désolé, tout est ma faute. Dit-il.  
  
_ C'est faux, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne m'as rien demandé.  
  
_ Peut-être, mais si je m'étais pas fait prendre par Oz, nous n'en  
serions pas là aujourd'hui.  
  
_ Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre ma volonté  
de venir à ton secours !?  
  
_ Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi Duo !  
  
_ Je pensais que ça semblait évident, apparemment non.  
  
_ . . .  
  
_ Heero, si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que je t'aime plus que tout au  
monde, plus que le temps qui passe, plus que ma propre vie. Je t'aime à  
en mourir Heero.  
  
A présent, il était au courrant de mes sentiments et des limites auxquelles elle recouraient. . . S'il y en avait. Quelle en serait sa réponse ?  
  
*****************************  
  
~Heero~  
  
Il y a trois mois, j'ai appris que Duo avait été violé en échange de ma libération. J'avais eu le courage d'en parler avec lui comme me l'avait conseillé Sally et il s'est en fait avéré que son geste n'était autre qu'une preuve d'amour envers ma personne. C'est horrible d'imaginer combien il a dû souffrir dans le seul but de me voir libre et heureux.  
  
Depuis, les autres pilotes avaient été avertis de ce qu'il avait subi. Ils étaient restés aux petits soins de notre cher natté durant ces mois passés. Pourtant, leurs attentions ne portaient nullement fruits, elles ne parvenaient pas à lui remonter le moral. C'est ainsi qu'il avait était reconnu inopérant au combat par les professeurs pour un last de temps qui se faisait de plus en plus long. Je m'inquiétais de le savoir aussi déprimé, il sombrait dans la mélancolie sans que je ne sache le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le fond. Je me demandais souvent s'il n'y avait que les conséquences de son viol qui faisait en sorte qu'il ne veuille plus retrouver un semblant d'espoir.  
  
J'y songeais tous les jours, me disant qu'il devait bien avoir une solution pour remédier à tout ça, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que l'on pouvait faire pour retrouver le Duo connu d'avant.  
  
Quand enfin, un soir, je compris ce qui n'allait pas. Ses yeux exprimaient clairement en me regardant que la cause de son manque de volonté venait de moi. Je savais que ce qu'il lui manquait, c'était ma réponse à la déclaration qu'il m'avait faite plus tôt. Quelle baka j'étais ! Certes je ne pouvais pas la lui donner sans m'être posé la question de savoir ce que je ressentais réellement. J'étais partagé entre un sentiment d'amour et d'amitié. Jusqu'où mon affection pour lui allait-elle ? Touchait-elle mon c?ur ?  
  
J'y réfléchis, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne finalement que je l'aimais, mais que j'avais peur de briser le lien actuel qui nous rapprochait mutuellement en voulant aller trop vite dans notre relation si elle avait lieu d'être.  
  
------------  
  
~Duo~  
  
Je n'en peux plus de l'admirer allongé sur son lit en train de fixer le plafond comme si ça lui permettait de faire le vide dans sa tête malgré l'apparence songeuse qu'il portait sur son visage. Je voudrais à cet instant avoir la permission de me lever et d'aller me blottir contre lui, ne serait-ce que pour récolter un peu de chaleur humaine.  
  
Etant plongé dans mes pensées, je ne réalisais pas qu'il venait de se redresser tout en gardant son regard figé dans le mien.  
  
_ Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.  
  
_ Heero. . .  
  
_ Oui ?  
  
Brusquement, je ne pu plus me retenir de dire tout ce que j'avais sur le c?ur. Je lâchais les mots que je ne me serrais pas cru capable de dire, des mots qui veulent en dire gros, des mots qui soulagent de tous poids mes épaules. . . des mots d'aveux. . .  
  
_ Ne me le refuse pas une seconde fois !  
  
Il se dirigea vers moi, perplexe face à cela. Quoi de plus normal ?  
  
_ Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce  
que tu racontes.  
  
De toute évidence, il était trop tard pour reculer. Je lui devais la vérité ou je demeurerai à garder mes désirs définitivement secrets.  
  
En conséquent, je pris son visage entre mes mains tandis que mes lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Ma langue se mit alors à passer sur celles-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte finalement de me délivrer un baiser. Une danse folle s'engagea entre nos deux langues qui se frôlaient, se caressaient jusqu'à en perdre haleine et nous dûmes donc malheureusement nous séparer à bout de souffle.  
  
_ Duo. . . Souffla-t-il.  
  
_ Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû.  
  
_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, au contraire. Ca m'étonne, c'est tout.  
  
_ Ca ne t'a pas déplu !?  
  
_ Non.  
  
_ Est-ce que. . .  
  
_ . . . Je t'aime ?  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ Apparemment.  
  
_ Heero, j'ai une faveur à te demander.  
  
_ Laquelle ?  
  
_ Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je  
voudrais au moins une fois dans mon existence savoir ce que sais d'être  
aimé. Je ne veux plus perdre mon temps à réfléchir inutilement. Si tu dis  
m'aimer, je veux que tu me le prouves Heero, j'aurais tant voulu que tu  
sois le premier.  
  
_ Es-tu certain que c'est bien ce que tu veux ?  
  
_ Tu es le seul en qui j'ai réellement confiance.  
  
_ Ton amour est-il si fort au point de te donner à moi ? Sache que je ne  
veux pas que tu prennes ce genre de décision à la légère.  
  
_ Mon choix est bel et bien fait. Oui. . . Mon amour est assez fort. Je  
t'aime Heero. . . de toute mon âme!  
  
------------  
  
~Heero~  
  
Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que je m'approche de lui et me mette à l'embrasser dans le creux du cou, me laissant aller à respirer le parfum sucré de ses cheveux soyeux dont je m'enivrais. Je devais faire en sorte que ce moment soit pour lui sacré et qu'il en profite pleinement.  
  
Mes baisers se firent donc plus intenses tandis que mes mains s'engouffrèrent sous son t-shirt, dessinant les courbes de son torse du bout des doigts.  
  
Mes lèvres me forçaient à goûter au fruit de sa peau que j'aspirais avec tact, y laissant une marque rouge, signe du début de ma possession.  
  
Je remarquais bien vite ses pupilles se dilater, son souffle devenir haletant, le désir monter en lui en cet instant même. Cela me soutira pour la première fois de ma vie un léger sourire dont il profita pour me faire part de sa requête avant que nous ne continuions.  
  
_ Tu vas être doux Heero ?  
  
Ma réaction n'en fut qu'immédiate, je savais qu'il craignait que je ne lui fasse du mal, car Treize avait sans doute dû lui faire vivre les pires atrocités juste pour satisfaire ses envies. Je me devais de le rassurer.  
  
_ Jamais je ne te ferai de mal Duo, je te le promet.  
  
------------  
  
~Duo~  
  
Ces quelques paroles suffirent à me rassurer, je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre avec lui et je savais dès lors que je pouvais lui faire entièrement confiance. Je devais continuer malgré la peur qui s'emparait peu à peu de mon esprit.  
  
_ Dans ce cas, va y ! Je suis prêt, dis-je.  
  
Et il reprit ce qu'il venait de commencer ; Ses mains qui caressaient ma peau, épousaient parfaitement mon corps, m'envoyant des frissons à chaque partie qu'il savait plus sensible que d'autres. Seulement, il jugea bientôt vouloir partir à la découverte de celles lui étant encore inaccessibles.  
  
En effet, il soulevait de plus en plus mon t-shirt dans l'espoir de l'envoyer valser ailleurs. De mon côté, l'ayant deviné, je lui facilitais la tâche en le laissant le glisser sensuellement le long de mes bras tandis que je me pris ensuite au même jeu.  
  
Ainsi, nos vêtements ne furent bientôt plus qu'un souvenir et le sérieux de l'acte allait enfin pouvoir débuter.  
  
------------  
  
~Heero~  
  
Dire que je pensais qu'il avait peur tout à l'heure. Je m'aperçois à présent qu'il participe au mieux même s'il reste toujours un peu craintif. De plus, on constatait qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Autant garder les commandes pour cette fois et le laisser profiter un maximum afin qu'il s'habitue à cette grande différence entre les manières de Treize et les miennes.  
  
De ce fait, je le plaquai doucement contre le mur et parsemai à nouveau son buste de mes baisers jusqu'à remplacer mes lèvres par tout autre.  
  
------------  
  
~Duo~  
  
Un agréable frisson me parcourut l'échine quand il remplaça ses lèvres par sa langue. Prenant de toute part plaisir au jeu qu'il m'infligeait et aux multiples caresses qui ne cessaient plus, je me surpris à fonctionner par rapport à lui comme je ne m'en serai jamais cru capable.  
  
Je passais une jambe autour de ses hanches qu'il agrippa avant d'également se saisir de l'autre pour me retrouver totalement pressé contre lui, allant jusqu'à sentir son membre contre le mien devenu brusquement si douloureux.  
  
Ce dernier ne fut que plus ravi de mon geste et me soutint jusqu'au lit où il me renversa délicatement en arrière, s'allongeant ensuite au-dessus de moi.  
  
Aussitôt je sentis son souffle chaud dans ma nuque tandis qu'il descendait son visage vers mon épaule, puis continuait son chemin encore plus bas. Quand il rencontra un obstacle sur son chemin. Il se mit à le lécher et le mordiller.  
  
_ Heero !  
  
Je n'avais pu retenir ce cri de partir et il se stoppa automatiquement.  
  
_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, me dit-il. Je ferai tout pour que ce soir reste  
gravé dans ta mémoire dans le sens où il t'aura paru merveilleux.  
  
_ Merci.  
  
_ Tu me fais confiance ?  
  
_ Oui.  
  
Après quoi, mon amour reprit là où il en était arrivé ; Durant les quelques minutes qui s'écroulèrent, il continua d'harceler mes tétons d'une langue fougueuse avant de s'aventurer au-delà des frontières requises.  
  
Laissant une traînée humide sur son passage, il atteignit rapidement mon bas-ventre pour arriver au niveau de mon membre déjà bien durci par l'excitation qui se faisait au fur et à mesure grandissante. Il m'arracha alors un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche sans que je ne m'y attente.  
  
------------  
  
~Heero~  
  
Les yeux mis-clos, je l'entendis gémir sous les vas et viens que j'appliquais sur sa virilité. Il en désirait à présent beaucoup plus. Mais après plusieurs coups de langues aux alentours d'une des deux glandes, je me retirai avant qu'il n'éjacule et remontai vers ses lèvres desquelles je lui volai un dernier baiser avant de lui présenter mes doigts qu'il humecta de sa salive.  
  
Une fois que j'eu jugé qu'ils étaient suffisamment humides, je les fis glisser le long de son ventre jusqu'à son intimité.  
  
_ Ca risque d'être un peu douloureux au départ, le prévins-je.  
  
------------  
  
~Duo~  
  
« Ca risque d'être un peu douloureux au départ. ».  
  
Que voulait-il dire par douloureux ? Il avait été si doux jusque maintenant. Ne me dite pas que le cauchemar que j'ai enduré avec Treize est sur le point de se reproduire. . .  
  
_ Qu'as-tu Duo ? Ca ne va pas ?  
  
_ J'ai juste peur que les événements de il y a trois mois se  
reproduisent.  
  
_ Je te jure que non ! Mais si tu souhaites arrêter, je respecterai ton  
choix.  
  
Sans doute avais-je tort de douter ; Heero m'a promis de ne pas me faire de mal et il vient de dire qu'il respecterait mon choix qu'importe ce qu'il serait. Cela voudrait-il signifier qu'il me respecte pour ce que je suis et non pas pour mon corps ?  
  
_ Non, on continu ! dis-je.  
  
_ Je ne veux pas que tu te forces, tu sais.  
  
_ J'y tiens !  
  
_ D'accord.  
  
Et il entra un doigt en prenant garde de ne pas me brusquer. C'est vrai que j'avais mal, pourtant la douleur s'estompa lorsqu'il le remua.  
  
------------  
  
~Heero~  
  
Voyant qu'il se sentait rassuré, j'ajoutais un deuxième doigt et par la suite un troisième. Je me réjouissais de constater qu'il appréciait, qu'il en redemandait. Je pouvais donc passer au principal.  
  
------------  
  
~Duo~  
  
Je sentis soudain quelque chose de plus gros s'introduire lentement en moi et je me crispai, m'agrippant aux draps comme pour me soulager. Mais ce fut seulement quand il m'embrassa que je le fus réellement.  
  
Il commença à se mouvoir et c'est alors que je me mis à gémir faiblement tellement cela me plaisait.  
  
Cependant, mes gémissements se firent de plus en plus intenses à chaque coup de rein qu'il m'infligeait.  
  
_ Encore, suppliais-je. Continu s'il te plait.  
  
Mon soldat parfait remédia à ma requête ; Ses mouvements se hâtèrent, ne me faisant plus ressentir que de l'extase.  
  
Tandis que le rythme s'accélérait davantage, il s'assouvit, répandant en moi sa semence. S'en suivit mon tour, je me libérais dans un cri de pure jouissance.  
  
Délicatement, il se retira avant de m'attirer dans ses bras pour me murmurer des mots que je reconnaîtrai entre mille.  
  
_ Ai shiteru Duo.  
  
_ Je t'aime aussi, lui répondis-je.  
  
Ainsi, serré contre lui, je me laissais porter jusqu'au pays des songes.  
  
Cependant, je n'oubliais pas qu'il me restait une dernière chose à accomplir : je devais assouvir ma vengeance, Treize devait payer pour m'avoir sali et humilié.  
  
Shinigami était enfin de retour.  
  
Tsuzuku. 


	6. Chapitre VI: Le retour de Shinigami

**Titre : **Cruel dilemme.

**Auteur : **Azalea

**Origine : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Dramatique.

**Couple : **1+2+1.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Snif !

**Résumer : **Grâce à Heero, Duo a franchi un grand pas. Mais il compte réaliser une dernière chose avant de vivre heureux auprès de son amant : prendre sa revanche sur Treize.

**Note :** Un grand merci à Aku, Kumiko Niikura, yami ni hikari, Sakura Hiawtari, Amy, Law-Sama, Tahiri-Chan, Kitana-maxwell, raziel, Lasgalenya Greenleaves et Sheina pour leur review. Mille excuses pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps.

* * *

Chapitre VI : Le retour de Shinigami.

_**Heero**_

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avec un ange endormi dans les bras. Je fus, l'espace d'un instant, troublé par sa beauté ; Sa longue chevelure aux couleurs de l'automne étaient étalée autour de lui sur l'oreiller, son corps se finissait de façon sensuelle sous les draps tandis qu'il portait sur le visage cette expression angélique que je lui connaissais si bien. Le Duo que nous avions tous connu était de retour parmi nous.

Revenant cependant à la réalité, je me levais pour aller à la salle de bain tout en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Ce qui fut peine perdue car j'eus seulement posé la main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il se fit entendre.

- Tu es déjà réveillé, Hee-chan ? Et mon bisou ! Tu l'oublis ? S'exclama-t-il.

Revenant sur mes pas, je déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa d'approfondir à sa propre manière.

- Je t'aime, Heero. Me confia-t-il ensuite.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour. Dis-je en retour.

Après quoi, il me laissa tout de même la libre permission de le délaisser quelques minutes afin que je puisse m'habiller.

Lorsque je revins dans la pièce, je le surpris en train d'essayer de démêler ses cheveux. Le voyant pris à tous désespoir d'un jour y parvenir, je me saisis de la brosse et commençais à la passer dans sa longue chevelure soyeuse. Je pouvais ressentir les multiples frissons qui le parcouraient à chacun de mes mouvements. Pourtant, bien qu'il semblait à l'aise, il me donnait l'impression de toujours retenir un poids sur ses épaules sans parvenir à en parler.

- Duo ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je alors. J'ai le pressentiment que tu me caches quelque chose.

- Mais non voyons ! Que vas-tu chercher là ? Je ne te cache rien du tout !

- Tu es sûr ?

Son air parut brusquement hésitant, comme si il réfléchissait. Quand finalement, il secoua la tête négativement.

- Je ne voulais pas t'en parler de peur que tu ne veuilles m'en dissuader, dit-il.

- Quoi donc ?

- J'ai décidé de me venger de Treize, je vais lui tendre un piège.

- Tu as raison, Duo, je suis contre cette idée.

- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler.

- Franchement, ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre la prochaine mission ? Je te promets de te venger lors du premier combat contre Treize qui se présentera.

- Pas question ! Moi seul dois lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait ! Comprends-moi, Heero, ce type m'a sali. Durant des mois je me suis senti souillé jusqu'à l'âme. Si je veux encore pouvoir me respecter, laisse-moi défendre mon honneur.

Il paraissait tellement difficile de le convaincre du contraire que je ne tentais en rien de m'opposer à sa volonté. Et puis, ses arguments tenaient suffisamment la route.

- Fais comme bon te semble, dis-je. De toute façon, je sais d'avance que je serai incapable de t'empêcher de réaliser ce que tu as en tête…

- Mais…

Il avait bien compris que j'émettrais une objection et c'est ce que je fis sans plus tarder.

- Mais prends soin de toi, je ne voudrais pas que tout recommence.

C'était parti d'une voix faible, mais sincère. J'avais beau être le soldat parfait, je ne supporterais pas de le voir à nouveau mal en point.

- C'est promis, Hee-Chan.

------------

_**Duo**_

J'étais heureux de voir que Heero respectait ma décision et je l'en remerciais profondément.

Après la discussion que nous venions d'avoir, il entra enfin dans la salle de bains malgré l'inquiétude qui venait, sans doute, de germer en lui. Je comprenais parfaitement qu'il se fasse du souci. C'était normal vu les risques auxquels je m'exposais. Cependant, je tenais absolument à prouver à Treize que je n'étais pas une marionnette que l'on manipule à son gré.

Le temps que je passais à la suite de mon amant sous la douche parut durer une éternité. Ce fut seulement au petit déjeuner qu'un plan fit son apparition dans mon esprit. L'idée n'était pas nouvelle, mais il me manquait certains éléments à mettre en place. Il ne me restait plus qu'à demander une faveur à Quatre.

Je n'attendis d'ailleurs pas longtemps et profitait qu'il soit dans la même pièce que moi pour lui poser ma question.

- Quat-Chan, commençais-je. Tu es bien le digne successeur de la société Winner ?

Il se retourna pour me regarder, brusquement surpris.

- Heu… C'est exact, finit-il par répondre.

- Et donc, tu dois être assez riche, non ?

- Duo, où veux-tu en venir ? S'enquit-il.

- En fait, je me disais que tu devais certainement posséder… une demeure un peu en recul de tout le reste. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Je le vis réfléchir un moment.

- Effectivement, il y a une maison située à deux cent kilomètres d'ici. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi pourrait te servir ce genre de détails. En plus, elle ne m'appartient plus réellement, elle a été prise d'assaut par des brigands.

Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui expliquer que mon but était de m'en servir pour piéger Treize ? Que dire dans ce cas ?

- Il a une mission en solitaire.

Hee-Chan ? Depuis quand avait-il décidé de me prêter main forte ?

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Je suis l'unique responsable de cette décision soudaine. Je désirais qu'il s'isole un peu pour prendre plus au sérieux les consignes de sa prochaine mission.

- Mais pourquoi ? Cette demeure est pleine de brigands !

- Il me semble distrait en notre présence. Et en ce qui concerne les brigands, il sera tout à fait capable de s'en débarrasser.

- Si tu le dis. Duo, je te donnerai l'adresse tout-à-l'heure.

- Merci Quat-chan, t'es un ange !

Ainsi, il était parvenu à convaincre Quatre de marcher dans ma combine. Je n'en revenais toujours pas.

------------

_**Heero**_

J'avais confiance en Duo. Je savais que s'il avait un bon plan en tête, il deviendrait rapidement maître de la situation au moment voulu. A la limite, je craignais peut-être plus que l'esprit meurtrier qui était en lui prenne le dessus. Mais je gardais cette inquiétude au fond de moi. Rien de pire que d'en parler.

Je me résous donc à prendre mon petit déjeuner dans le calme avant de remonter dans la chambre à la suite de Duo.

Il s'installa au bureau et se mit à écrire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le questionnais-je surpris.

- J'écris une lettre destinée à Treize.

- Hum.

Ce fut ainsi que se passa le reste de la semaine. Duo était sûr du mauvais coup qu'il préparait et moi, je m'inquiétais pour lui.

------------

_**Treize**_

- Colonel Treize, une lettre est arrivée pour vous.

Une lettre ? Qui pouvait bien m'écrire ? La seule personne avec qui je gardais des contacts assez proches était Lady Une.

Néanmoins, nos discutions restaient strictement professionnelles, il ne s'agissait donc pas d'elle. De qui alors ?

Brusquement empressé de savoir qui était à la base de cette lettre. Je l'ouvris et lu.

_Cher colonel,_

_Ayant appris que vous étiez parvenu à capturer deux pilotes de gundam et à affliger de nombreux dommages à l'un d'entre eux, je tiens à vous prouver mon entière satisfaction à votre égard._

_Je me permets donc de vous inviter à célébrer cela lors d'une soirée que j'organise._

_L'adresse vous étant indiquée au bas de la page, veuillez agréer mes sentiments les plus distingués._

_ Le Président de la fédération de Oz._

J'avais du mal à y croire, mais le cachet de la lettre semblait bel et bien authentique. Ainsi, il souhaitait me prouver sa reconnaissance. Tout ceci semblait sérieux. Je me devais d'accepter.

------------

_**Heero**_

Le temps s'écoulait et je ne cessais de me demander ce qu'était le plan de Duo. Ce que je savais, c'est qu'il l'accomplissait seulement ce soir.

- Je suis sûr qu'il viendra. Ce genre de prétentieux ne peut pas refuser une telle invitation.

C'est ce qu'il me répétait.

Le soir venu, je le vis revêtir un pantalon de cuir moulant parfaitement ses jambes et une chemise couleur sang, légèrement ouverte.

Sans doute remarqua-t-il mon regard inquiet car il prit la parole.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hee-Chan, j'ai tout sous contrôle.

En disant cela, je vis son regard se transformer. Il était devenu beaucoup plus sombre et une lueur de sadisme y brillait. J'étais sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand ses lèvres scellèrent les miennes dans un baiser fougueux.

- Fais-moi confiance s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

Il ne me laissait plus le choix. Je devais croire en ce qu'il me disait. Il en avait besoin pour mener à bien sa vengeance.

Il regarda sa montre.

- Il est temps que j'y aille, je vais finir par être en retard.

Je le vis sortir de la pièce, silencieux, et refermer la porte derrière lui.

A présent, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre son retour.

------------

_**Duo**_

J'avais quitté la planque depuis environ vingt minutes et le lieu où j'avais donné rendez-vous à Treize se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. Il s'agissait en fait d'une immense demeure abandonnée depuis longtemps par la famille Winner et où des brigands résidaient. Pour le moment, ils étaient partis attaquer les villages voisins, mais ils seraient certainement de retour vers minuit. D'ici là, j'avais le temps de piéger Treize. Il était vingt deux heures et il n'allait plus tarder à partir à la découverte des différentes pièces pour trouver les invités.

------------

_**Treize**_

A première vue, il s'agissait d'une immense demeure délabrée mais dont la richesse ne laissait aucun doute. Il était fort possible que la réception soit organisée dans l'une des immenses pièces, restait à savoir laquelle. J'entrais donc, les lumières s'allumèrent sur mon passage et un immense escalier se dressait devant moi. L'intérieur n'était que luxe.

Je supposais qu'ils devaient s'être réunis à l'étage. Je gravis les marches.

------------

_**Duo**_

Comme je le prévoyais, il était là. Il était tombé en plein dans mon piège et il le suivait comme une marionnette à ma merci.

Bien évidemment, j'avais tout calculé à l'avance, j'avais pris le soin de poser des caméra, microphones et tout ce qui me serait nécessaire, sans que personne ne le remarque, quelques jours plus tôt. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'amuser avec lui. Shinigami se régalait déjà du spectacle.

------------

**_Treize_**

Lorsque j'arrivais en haut de l'escalier, je regardais à gauche et à droite et c'est là que je vis de la lumière sous une porte. Ca devait être là. Je me dirigeais vers elle et l'ouvrais sans aucune difficulté avant d'enter. A mon plus grand étonnement, je constatais qu'il n'y avait personne. Je m'apprêtais alors à faire marche arrière quand la porte se referma brusquement derrière moi dans un cliquetis.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? J'étais enfermé.

------------

_**Duo**_

Evidemment, il avait prévu de venir avec quelques gardes restant aux alentours. Je m'en étais douté et je m'étais déjà occupé d'eux. Treize était désormais à ma merci. Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'amuser. Je pris un boîtier dans ma poche.

------------

_**Treize**_

La lumière s'éteignit à son tour. J'étais plongé dans l'obscurité presque totale. J'étais pris au piège et je sentis mes jambes perdre petit à petit leur appui sous la peur qui s'insinuait peu à peu en moi. Je devais tenir, j'étais un soldat de Oz.

- Bienvenu Treize !

Une voix ? D'où provenait-elle ? Certainement d'un système programmé. Pouvait-il m'entendre en retour ?

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il répondit à ma question.

- Sachez que si vous m'entendez, je peux aussi vous entendre. Alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous ressentez en cet instant précis ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Interrogez votre conscience, elle vous donnera la réponse.

Ma conscience ? De quoi parlait-il ? J'étais vraiment de moins en moins rassuré.

- Jetez votre arme par la fenêtre ! Et surtout, n'essayez pas de vous échapper par celle-ci, vous êtes à plus de six mètres de hauteur. A moins qu'une soudaine envie suicidaire ne vous vienne.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

- Disons que si vous tenez à votre misérable petite existence, il en va de votre intérêt.

Je ne pouvais faire que ce qu'il m'ordonnait. Ce qui m'étonnait, c'est qu'aucun de mes hommes ne semblait avoir remarqué la manigance. A moins qu'il ne les ait mis k.o. Je m'exécutais.

- Je vois que vous devenez raisonnable.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

Un silence passa.

- Hum… Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Vous effrayer ? Vous torturer ? Ou peut-être vous tuer ? Ca dépendra de vous. En attendant, je vous conseille de vous tenir tranquille.

Je devenais fou. Cet homme me réservait un sort terrible, c'était certain. Pris d'une profonde panique, je me mis à hurler toute la peur contenue en moi.

------------

_**Duo**_

Tout fonctionnait comme je l'entendais. Il était pris de terreur. J'allais enfin pouvoir passer à l'action.

Je me dirigeais vers la demeure et pris le chemin qu'il avait emprunté précédemment.

Je me régalais de ses cris.

------------

_**Treize**_

Je me stoppais dans mes cris quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Tétanisé par la peur, je ne pu faire le moindre mouvement. Je ne pu qu'observait la personne qui entrait et qu'elle ne fut pas mon étonnement en reconnaissant le pilote 02 de gundam.

Néanmoins, je remarquais rapidement qu'il semblait comme possédé. Ses yeux améthyste étaient teintés de rouge et son expression semblait impitoyable.

D'une démarche féline, il s'avança vers moi.

- Alors c'est toi qui a monté tout ce stratagème ?

- C'est bien tout le mérite qui revient à un pilote de gundam.

Il sorti son arme et la pointa vers moi.

- Alors c'est tout ? Tout ça pour si peu ?

- Décidemment, vous me décevez. Croyiez-vous vraiment que je n'allais pas essayer de me venger de ce que vous m'aviez fait ?

Alors c'était ça ? Il vous se venger ? J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Déshabillez-vous !

- Quoi ?

Que comptait-il faire ?

- Déshabillez-vous !

- Hors de question !

Je vis son regard devenir sombre. Puis, il pointa son arme avec davantage de précision et tira juste à côté de mon pied. Je m'exécutais, ne voulant pas recevoir une balle en pleine tête.

- Bien. Maintenant, asseyez-voussur cette chaise.

Je m'assis, nu comme au premier jour de ma naissance. Je le vis ensuite se saisir d'une corde qui était sur le sol et s'avancer vers moi. Je n'essayais même pas de me débattre. Je savais que mes hommes viendraient tôt ou tard m'aider.

Il m'avait attaché. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

- Eh bien, je crois que je peux à présent repartir. Ah oui, j'emporte vos vêtements avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à rentrer nu ?

------------

_**Duo**_

A entendre ces mots, il semblait ignorer à quoi s'attendre. D'un geste vif, je sorti un poignard de ma poche et la glissais sous sa gorge.

- Je pourrais peut-être vous torturer un peu si vous le désirez, dis-je sur un ton narquois. Je commencerais par vous couper le nez. Ensuite je pourrais vous crever les yeux et même…

- Me couper les oreilles ? C'est ça ? Et ainsi de suite ? Acheva-t-il.

- Oh non ! Je ne vous couperais pas les oreilles. Je voudrais que vous puissiez entendre tous ces gens se moquer de vous en vous désignant comme une horrible chose.

- Je vois. Qu'attends-tu alors ?

- Je ne ferai rien.

- On peut savoir pourquoi ?

Qu'il était inconscient ! Il croyait vraiment que Shinigami allait simplement le laisser ici et repartir. Il n'aurait plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un de Oz vienne le rechercher.

- Ce serait trop facile, rétorquais-je. Je vais préciser une chose. Des brigands habitent cette maison. Ils seront de retour vers minuit. Il est vingt-trois heures. Je vous laisse une heure avec votre angoisse. Mais la suite risque d'être encore plus terrible. Comment réagiront ces brigands quand ils vous trouveront nu, d'après-vous ? Moi je ne doute pas de ce qu'ils vous réservent.

- Tu es fou !

- Je suis le Shinigami.

Je ricanais avant de sortir de la pièce. Derrière moi, je pouvais entendre ses cris me supplier de ne pas le laisser là.

Mais pour moi, ils n'étaient que d'une grande satisfaction. Je venais de faire payer ce que m'avait fait cet homme au centuple. La nuit risquait d'être longue pour lui. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que peut-être que quelqu'un arriverait pour le rechercher, mais sa place en temps que colonel risquait fortement d'être compromise au sein de Oz. Sans parler de la frayeur qu'il aura eu.

Quant à moi, j'allais tranquillement rentrer à la planque et revoir mon Hee-Chan qui devait m'attendre avec impatience.

**Tsuzuku.**


	7. Chapitre VII: Une nouvelle vie

**Titre :** Cruel dilemme.

**Auteur :** Azalea

**Origine :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Dramatique.

**Couple :** 1+2+1

**Disclamer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

**Résumé :** Duo a enfin pu se venger de Treize. Mais pourra-t-il à présent reconstruire sa vie ? Quel sera l'état d'esprit de Heero et des autres après les événements passés ?

**Note:** Un grand merci à **marnie**, **Melaina**, **lolie**, **Yami Sheina, y****ami ni hikari**, **Onion**, **lylo** et **micro92** pour leurs review. Merci également à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic et qui liront ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre VII : Une nouvelle vie.

_**Heero**_

Ce matin fut celui où Duo rentra enfin après une longue nuit passée à l'attendre. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Je savais qu'il suffisait d'une erreur ou d'un vertige de sa part pour que tout se termine mal.

Néanmoins, je m'étais contenté de le regarder partir sans rien dire. Je savais qu'il fallait qu'il se libère de ce poids qu'il portait sur le cœur, et il l'avait fait à travers mon amour mais aussi à travers sa vengeance. J'ignorais comment cela s'était déroulé et j'espérais vivement qu'il me le raconte. Je devais bien l'avouer, moi, le Soldat Parfait, j'avais peur. Peur de ce qu'il avait pu se passer, peur que la vision de Treize lui soit montée à la tête. Pire encore, j'avais peur que de le voir tout simplement ne le détruise une nouvelle fois. Bien qu'il soit le Shinigami, il n'en restait pas moins humain. C'est pourquoi, à peine eut-il franchi la porte que je m'avançais vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Mes lèvres effleurèrent simplement son visage jusqu'à trouver les siennes et je fus rassuré lorsqu'il répondit à mon baiser. Après quoi, il prit directement la parole.

- Eh bien, Hee-Chan ! Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ?!

- Je me suis inquiété, dis-je pour toute réponse. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?!

- Bon d'accord, j'avoue que j'aurais pu faire plus court, mais c'était tellement amusant !

Un sourire empli de mépris se dessina sur son visage. Je pouvais encore y lire la haine qu'il alimentait pour Treize.

- Duo ?

- Oui, Hee-Chan ?

- Comment t'es-tu vengé de Treize ?

A cette question, son expression se changea totalement et il plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Ca, c'est un secret.

- Duo…

- Je vais aller dormir à présent, je suis crevé !

Et il prit la direction de l'escalier, me laissant là, incrédule. On ne pouvait pas dire que son retour s'était vraiment bien passé. Apparemment il semblait s'être vengé, mais quelque chose en lui avait changé et je ne parvenais pas à dire quoi. Il n'était tout simplement plus le même.

Je décidais d'en avoir le cœur net et rejoignis à mon tour notre chambre.

Lorsque j'entrai, je le vis allongé sur mon lit.

- Hee-Chan, ne reste pas planté là, viens me rejoindre.

En disant ces mots d'une voix mielleuse, il tapota d'une main le lit sous lui. Son invitation ne pouvait être plus claire.

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Duo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

Il se leva et se faufila derrière moi. Bien vite, je senti deux bras entourer mon cou. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de mon oreille.

- J'ai envie de toi.

Un murmure. Je sentais déjà une douce chaleur m'envahir. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas de mon compagnon dans un état pareil. Et je devinais quel état…

- Duo, essaye un peu de te maîtriser, dis-je.

- Arrête de parler comme ça, Hee-Chan.

- Tu es encore sous l'effet de la colère, contrôle-toi un peu s'il te plait !

Mais rien n'y fit, c'était comme si il n'écoutait pas ce que je disais. Je décidai alors de me retourner afin de lui faire face. L'expression présente dans son regard me fit peur. Ses yeux reflétaient la haine, une haine meurtrière emprunte de malice. Ce n'était pas Duo que j'avais en face de moi, c'était cet être qu'il appelait lui-même Shinigami.

- Je veux sentir ton corps contre le mien, dit-il en guise de réponse.

Je me senti alors poussé jusqu'au lit sur lequel je tombais. Il en profita pour me grimper dessus.

- Descends de là, Duo !

Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir obtempérer, au contraire. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers les boutons de ma chemise qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de défaire, se contentant d'arracher un à un.

C'en fut trop. Commençant sérieusement à m'énerver, je lui saisi les poignets et le repoussais tout en me relevant à mon tour.

- Tu vas arrêter ce petit jeu tout de suite ! M'exclamais-je.

- Ne me parle pas ainsi, Heero.

Heero ? Ce n'était plus Hee-Chan ? Apparemment, le fait que j'élève un peu la voix ne lui plaisait pas.

- Je te parle comme je veux à partir du moment où tu n'es plus toi-même !

- Cesse de dire que je ne suis plus moi-même, tu m'agasses !

Pris d'une brusque impulsion de colère, suite à ses paroles, j'affirmais davantage ma prise sur l'un de ses poignets et le tirai derrière moi jusqu'à la salle-de-bains.

- Je vais te montrer ce que c'est d'être réellement agaçant !

Là, j'entrai sous la douche avec lui et ouvris le robinet d'eau froide. Le saisissant par la nuque, je lui passais la tête sous le jet. Il hurla sous le choc de cette eau gelée sur sa peau.

- Ca va pas, non ?! Râla-t-il. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ! M'exclamais-je.

Mais son expression venait subitement de changer. De la colère, elle venait de passer à une profonde tristesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Duo ? Demandais-je.

- Revoir Treize… ça m'a finalement fait mal.

Sa voix se brisa et il se cacha le visage de ses mains pour y pleurer.

- Le pire… c'est que je n'ai pas pu le tuer… Il était à ma merci et … j'ai préféré le laisser à son sort.

Bien que l'eau continuait à couler, à présent, sur ses épaules, je n'eu pas le courage de le regarder sangloter sans rien faire. Passant à mon tour complètement sous le jet, je le pris délicatement dans mes bras où il posa sa tête au creux de mon cou.

Je craignais que le revoir te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, mais je suis heureux que tu ne l'ais pas tuer. Je savais que tu étais incapable de tuer par pure vengeance.

Lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, je le senti s'apaiser peu à peu.

------------

Je devais bien l'avouer, j'avais eu peur. Mais maintenant que nous étions tout deux dans ce même lit, je me sentais brusquement mieux. Duo dormait tout contre moi et ce simple fait suffisait à me rendre heureux. Après tout ce que nous avions vécu, nous méritions bien un peu de bonheur.

Les jours passèrent ainsi. Duo n'oublierait sans doute jamais ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il avait eu le mérite de s'en sortir. C'est pourquoi, il lui tint à cœur de se défaire du dernier poids qu'il traînait jusqu'alors derrière lui. Il continuait à mentir aux autres qui ne cessaient plus de s'inquiéter pour lui, Quatre le premier.

Assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine, il les fixa tour à tour avant de se mettre à parler.

- Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, et j'en suis désolé.

Quatre fut le premier qui sembla s'étonner de ses paroles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Duo ?

- Je vous dois la vérité, Quatre.

Notre ami était sur le point de répliquer à nouveau, mais je vis Trowa placer une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

- Nous t'écoutons Duo, Dit-il.

Il prit son courage à deux mains.

- Lorsque j'ai quitté la planque il y a quelques mois, c'était pour aller délivrer Heero lorsqu'il était prisonnier de Oz, et en particulier de Treize.

Tous prirent un air inquiet. Il était évident qu'ils redoutaient la suite de ce qu'ils allaient apprendre. Néanmoins, Duo continua.

- Là-bas, j'ai conclu un pacte avec Treize.

Un silence s'installa. Ce fut Wufei qui le brisa.

- Lequel ? L'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

- Il délivrerait Heero si je passais une nuit avec lui… J'ai accepté.

- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a…

- Oui, Quatre, il m'a violé. N'ais pas peur de prononcer le mot.

Mais Quatre ne saisissait plus le sens de ses mots. Une main sur la bouche, tentant de retenir ses larmes, il sortit précipitamment de la cuisine. Trowa partit à sa suite. Il ne restait plus que Wufei qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et restait silencieux. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et se positionne juste en face de Duo.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. J'aurais dû tout faire pour te retenir.

- Non, Wufei, tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

Pour la première fois, je vis le membre de notre groupe le plus solitaire mettre sa fierté de côté pour prendre, hésitant au début, Duo dans ses bras et le serrer fortement comme s'il pouvait repartir à tout moment.

- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais essayer de te débrouiller seul quand tu sais que tu peux compter sur un ami.

- Je te le promets… merci Wufei.

Je sentais Duo touché et c'était tout en son honneur car il était clair que jamais Wufei ne se laisserait à nouveau aller de la sorte.

------------

_**Trowa**_

Apprendre que Duo avait été violé m'avait peiné, mais l'entendre en parler m'avait également rassuré. C'était la preuve qu'il allait mieux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de cette façon que Quatre l'avait pris. Au contraire.

Cependant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser croire à de fausses idées.

Je le trouvais dans notre chambre complètement secoué par des pleurs incessants.

- Quatre, l'appelais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit.

Ce dernier releva la tête à l'appel de son nom et me regarda entre ses larmes.

- C'était loin d'être facile pour Duo de nous avouer une telle chose.

- Je… Je n'ai… rien vu. Je n'ai pas senti que… mon ami avait besoin d'aide.

C'était donc cela. Il se culpabilisait de n'avoir rien remarqué à la douleur de Duo. Pourtant aucun de nous n'avait vu clair.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir, dis-je. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- J'aurais dû deviner.

Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre, je le saisi par les épaules et l'obligeai à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Quatre. Te culpabiliser ne servira à rien. Duo s'est fait violé, d'accord, il a souffert, encore d'accord, mais tu ne l'aideras pas en te mettant dans cet état.

- Trowa…

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller lui parler, il doit s'inquiéter. Tu es parti ainsi sans rien dire tout-à-l'heure.

- Je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec lui.

- Dans ce cas, comporte-toi comme l'ami que tu as toujours été avant d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Il sembla réfléchir, mais au bout d'un moment, il comprit enfin où je voulais en venir.

- Tu as raison, souffla-t-il. Duo est mon ami et c'est tout.

Il se serra alors dans mes bras et pleura les quelques dernières larmes qu'il lui restait.

------------

_**Heero**_

La journée se passa tranquillement. Si Duo s'inquiétait de l'attitude que Quatre avait eue, il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'éprouver de la tristesse face à ce qu'il avait vécu. Après tout, Quatre avait toujours été le plus sensible d'entre nous tous.

Néanmoins, Trowa qui avait été discret jusqu'à là, vint parler à Duo. Il lui exprima sa compréhension, mais surtout son dévouement en cas de problème. Bien que renfermé, il savait se montrer d'un grand soutien. Quatre ne se montra plus durant tout le reste de la journée. Duo en fut attristé.

------------

_**Duo**_

J'avais révélé à mes amis ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. La réaction de Wufei m'avait réchauffé le cœur. Il ne m'avait jamais réellement laissé tomber et je l'en remerciais. Quant à Trowa, il était resté égal à lui-même, il était resté un ami fidèle. Toutefois, Quatre avait eu une réaction inattendue. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il prendrait si mal mes paroles.

J'en avais parlé durant une partie de la nuit avec Heero. Celui-ci affirmait qu'il me fallait lui laisser un peu de temps afin d'avaler la nouvelle. Pourtant, le lendemain matin, mon moral n'était pas fort haut. Tous s'en rendirent compte.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, Duo.

Ce furent les mots de Trowa.

- Je manque juste d'un peu de sommeil, me contentais de répondre.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant, Quatre ne restera pas éternellement dans la chambre.

Ainsi, il avait compris ce qui me tourmentait. Il fallait bien dire que ce n'était pas très difficile à comprendre. C'est pourquoi je me dépêchais de déjeuner pour ensuite rapidement remonter dans la chambre. Là, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, soupirant douloureusement. Mon meilleur ami me fuyait. J'avais beau essayé de me mentir en me disant qu'il lui fallait du temps pour accepter tout ça, mais en réalité, son attitude m'avait blessé. Il aurait pu au moins me parler avant de s'en aller comme il l'avait fait.

Les heures passèrent ainsi. Je ruminais en silence, toujours allongé sur mon lit, ne prêtant plus attention à rien. Même quand Heero passa en coup de vent, je ne vis rien. Ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse dans la pièce.

- Duo ? Appela-t-il.

Il s'était approché de moi et me secouais à présent par l'épaule. Je relevais la tête pour le regarder.

- Tu ne viens pas manger ?

Boudeur, je lui lançais un regard mauvais, lui faisant comprendre que je n'avais nullement envie de descendre rejoindre les autres. Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

- Allez, debout Duo ! Je ne vais pas te traîner jusqu'en bas !

- Et pourquoi pas ?! M'exclamais-je.

Le regard qu'il me lança me fit revenir sur mes paroles.

- C'est bon, je te suis.

Sur ce, je me levais et le suivi. Je savais que c'était à Quatre de cuisiner aujourd'hui, et je n'avais aucune envie de le voir fuir à nouveau.

Pourtant, dès mon entrée dans la cuisine, une bonne odeur vint me chatouiller les narines. C'était une odeur d'hamburger et frites. Mon plat préféré.

- Viens t'asseoir, Duo.

C'était Trowa qui venait de parler. Apparemment Quatre avait voulu se faire pardonner en me faisant plaisir, mais il n'osait toujours pas m'adresser la parole. Néanmoins, cela ne m'empêcha pas de profiter d'un si bon repas. Celui-ci se passa d'ailleurs plutôt bien. L'ambiance semblait se détendre au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

A la fin de ce dernier, je m'aperçu que Quatre avait vraiment tout fait pour me faire plaisir. Le dessert n'était autre qu'un gâteau au chocolat.

- C'est génial, Quat-Chan ! Tu as vraiment pensé à tout !

C'était parti sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, sans doute par habitude. Je vis alors mon ami rougir et baisser la tête.

- Duo…

Voyant que nous devions parler, les autres s'excusèrent avant de nous laisser seuls. Une fois sortis, je me levais et vins m'asseoir aux côtés de Quatre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Quatre. Pourquoi as-tu pris aussi mal ce que je vous ai dit hier ?

Je le vis hésiter, mais il finit cependant par répondre.

- Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il t'était arrivé, je n'ai rien vu venir.

- Quatre…

- Tu souffrais et je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider.

- Quatre !

- Je suis désolée, pardonne-moi…

Après m'avoir débité tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il se mit à pleurer. Cela m'attrista.

- Quatre, regarde-moi.

- Comment pourrais-je te regarder en face alors que je n'ai pas pu t'aider ?

Il s'en voulait tant que je devais immédiatement lui enlever ces idées fausses de l'esprit. Je posai alors mes mains sur ses épaules et le forçai tout de même à me regarder.

- Tu sais Quatre, dis-je. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, tu ne pouvais pas deviner pourquoi j'allais mal. Tu es resté mon ami, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Tu es sincère ?

- Evidemment ! Quelle question !

- Merci Duo.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Non, c'est moi qui te remercie Quat-Chan. Je me suis régalé avec ton gâteau au chocolat !

Il joint son rire au mien.

------------

Finalement, tout s'était arrangé.

Tranquillement installé dans les bras de Heero, je sentais enfin que je pouvais commencer une nouvelle vie.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Je suis heureux, répondis-je tout simplement.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Moi aussi, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Je souris à mon tour.

- Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes, Heero. Non, aime-moi.

Aussitôt, Heero se redressa et me coucha sur le lit avant de m'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Notre nuit promettait d'être mouvementée. Nous nous aimions et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Plusieurs mois étaient passés. Jamais je ne m'étais senti plus heureux qu'à présent. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Quatre continua de me cuisiner de bons petits plats. Cela lui permit d'accepter ce qu'il m'était arrivé tout en me faisant plaisir. Wufei était redevenu une cible de choix dont je prenais plaisir à faire enrager, et Trowa ne changeait pas. Il restait cet ami discret, mais qui ne manquait pas de veiller sur moi. Quant à Heero, je ne regretterais jamais d'être parti à son secours. J'en avais peut-être souffert. J'avais sans doute versé trop de larmes. Pourtant il avait été présent, toujours à mes côtés. Je lui devais une nouvelle vie emplie de futures joies.

Une chose était certaine, s'il existait des gens qui nous blessent, il y en avait d'autres qui pensent nos blessures, et ces personnes valaient tous les sacrifices du monde.

**Owari.**


End file.
